Wakfu Fanfiction - Épisode 15 - Rédemption (Partie 1)
by LordBlackTiger666
Summary: Voici la suite tant attendue en fanfic de la saison 3 de Wakfu, après le fan-épisode 14 "Le vœu d'Oropo"! À Noter que la Partie 1 c'est l'épisode 15 ; la Partie 2 c'est l'épisode 16 Update : Enfin! C'est terminé! Prochaine fanfic : l'épisode 16, donc la partie 2!
1. Bienvenue dans la famille!

**Wakfu fanfiction – Épisode 15 : Rédemption**

(Voici la suite tant attendue en fanfic de la saison 3 de Wakfu, après le fan-épisode 14 "Le vœu d'Oropo"! Évidemment, je compléterais petit à petit, chapitre par chapitre vu que je continue de reporter du brouillon à Libre Office! [avec quelques petites modifications au passage])

**Wakfu ©Ankama**

\- Oropo?

Yugo ne le trouvait plus dans son champ de vision, il avait disparu avec Echo! Avant d'entrer dans le zaap, les deux groupes, la Confrérie du Tofu et la Fratrie des Oubliés, se sont séparés. Désormais à Amakna, il ne restait plus que Yugo, Ruel, Arpagone, Oropo et Echo. Mais ces deux derniers n'étaient plus là.

\- Oropo! Où es-tu? continua-t-il de l'appeler.

Il faisait déjà nuit et il n'allait quand même pas aller le chercher dans le noir… jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un bruit provenant d'un buisson et ce buisson-là dégageait partiellement de la lumière bleue, Yugo décida d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Ruel le prévint tout de même car il savait ce qu'il se passait dedans.

\- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi…

\- Bah pourquoi? lui demanda l'eliatrope en fouillant le buisson qui se mettait soudainement à s'agiter et à hurler à deux voix, ce qui le fit écarter rapidement.

Oropo sortit sa tête, visiblement embarrassé et en colère. Echo était juste collé à lui dans cet amas de feuilles, elle aussi était embarrassée mais pas en colère.

\- Hé! Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on s'est mis dedans! cria l'eliotrope tout rouge. Voyeur, va!

Yugo comprit vite ce que ce couple était en train de faire, il s'excusa plusieurs fois.

Dès que les deux tourtereaux eurent fini ce qu'ils avaient eu à faire, ils sortirent du buisson, décoiffés. Oropo, lui, était encore plus décoiffé qu'il ne l'était, ça lui donnait une drôle de tête. On aurait dit qu'une tornade lui était passé dessus! Ils arrangèrent leur coupe comme si de rien n'était.

\- Toi aussi, tu vas rentrer chez toi? supposa Echo qui n'en veut pas au jeune eliatrope.

\- Ouais, confirma-t-il. À l'Auberge du Bouftou Croustillant.

L'eniripsa salivait d'avance.

\- Hmm… Ça doit être bon, la blanquette de bouftou! Oropo m'en a parlé une fois.

C'est vrai qu'Oropo avait hérité des souvenirs de Yugo et donc de l'endroit où il habitait.

\- Comme il n'a plus de dimension, j'imagine qu'il va vivre avec toi… bâilla-t-elle discrètement.

\- Tu ne viens pas, Echo? dit Oropo tout chagriné, la prenant par les mains.

\- J'ai besoin de réfléchir à ce qui s'est passé…

\- Tu m'en veux encore?

\- J'sais pas… Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je viendrais te voir, promis! J'en profiterais ainsi pour manger dans cette auberge!

Elle l'embrassa ce qui le rassura, puis partit de son côté. Désormais, ils ne sont plus que quatre, sachant que Adamaï était aussi parti sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, ils s'en étaient aperçu qu'au dernier moment.

\- Aaaaaah...! Ça fait du bien de rentrer chez soi! lança Yugo en s'étirant de tout son être dès que le petit groupe furent arrivé devant l'auberge.

\- Étrangement, je ressens… la même… chose… bâilla Oropo entre chaque mots.

La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment et tout le monde était épuisé par ces événements.

Alors que Yugo s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte, l'eliotrope le stoppa.

\- Attends, attends! Et si ton père –notre père quoi- ne m'appréciait pas? Et Chibi et Grougal? Ça leur ferait un choc s'ils apprenaient que je suis ta création!

\- Mais non, lui rassura le jeune eliatrope, il t'aimera comme il m'aime! Et puis, il sera content d'apprendre qu'il a un autre fils adoptif mais plus vieux! Et pour les jumeaux, ce sera la même chose : ils seront fous de joie!

Sur ce, il ouvra la porte.

\- Papa, on est rentrés!

Derrière le comptoir, Alibert vit son fils adoptif rentrer, il lui sourit, soulagé qu'il soit revenu.

\- Yugo! T'es de retour! Je m'étais fait du soucis pour toi. Où est-ce que tu étais passé, mon p'tit piou? s'inquiéta Alibert en venant à sa rencontre.

«Mon p'tit piou...» pensa tristement Oropo, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce surnom même si ce n'était qu'un souvenir.

\- C'est une longue histoire, je te raconterais. lui répondit-il en se faisant assaillir par un monstrueux câlin du grand enutrof.

Il lâcha son fils pour le laisser respirer.

\- J'espère que tout s'est bien, passé Ruel, dit-il toujours inquiet.

Son ami le rassura, ce qui le soulagea un bon coup. Il y tenait à son fiston. Il remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas rentrés seuls.

\- Qui sont-ils? demanda Alibert.

Ruel présenta Arpagone.

\- Oh, enchanté!

\- De même, lui répondit-elle.

Il murmura discrètement à son ami.

\- Elle a son caractère mais elle est charmante!

\- Je ne suis pas sourde! lui fit-elle remarquer.

Alibert ria gaiement. Yugo, à son tour, présenta Oropo, l'enutrof le dévisagea à cause de ses cheveux puis lui sourit.

\- Enchanté! C'est un ami à toi, Yugo?

\- C'est un peu compliqué à t'expliquer, Papa, c'est…

\- Je suis la création de votre fils, lui coupa Oropo tout en restant poli. Je suis son double en quelque sorte.

\- Oui, voilà! conclut-il.

\- Donc c'est ton frère, supposa l'enutrof, après Adamaï.

Ils parlaient en chœur, surpris par cette révélation.

\- Mon frère, Yugo?

\- Mon frère, Oropo?

Puis se regardèrent. Alibert se sentit penaud.

\- Peut-être que vous devriez m'expliquer… Je peux avoir tort…

\- Vaudrait mieux, oui, conseilla Ruel.

Assis au comptoir, Oropo raconta son histoire et Yugo raconta la suite c'est-à-dire la journée qu'il avait passé expliquant sa longue absence sans qu'il ait prévenu son père adoptif.

\- Ça confirme bien ce que je dis : vous êtes bien frères! affirma Alibert. Un double qui est né de son original au même âge est considéré comme un frère ou une sœur. Mais si ce double est né nourrisson alors il est considéré comme une descendance.

\- Dans le cas d'Oropo, il est né dans le temps présent puis fut envoyé dans le passé! Malgré tout, il est considéré comme un frère… mais… il est plus vieux que moi…

\- Alors c'est un grand frère! conclut l'enutrof en beauté.

«Grand frère?»

\- Euh… excusez-moi! Je ne suis pas d'accord! protesta Oropo qui se leva de son tonneau et s'appuya sur le comptoir avec ses mains. Je peux être le grand frère de Chibi et Grougal mais pas de Yugo! Yugo, c'est un peu comme mon frère jumeau : je pense presque comme lui, j'ai ses souvenirs (qui disparaissent au fur et à mesure) et j'étais habillé comme lui!

\- Hmm… tu n'as pas tort… mais le problème c'est que personne ne te croira que tu es un eliotrope né dans le présent envoyé dans le passé, les gens penseront que t'es son grand frère.

\- Hélas! vous avez raison… soupira Oropo qui ne put contrer cet argument, puis se rassit.

\- Par contre, le vouvoiement n'est pas accepté dans cette famille puisque tu en fais maintenant parti! Ah non… Tu en fais DÉJÀ parti! corrigea Alibert.

Il retrouva le sourire.

\- Pas besoin de le dire, p-p-p… Argh! C'est trop dur de le dire! Cela faisait tellement longtemps que j'errais dans le monde des douze que je n'arrive plus à dire «papa»!

Il faisait le désespéré en gardant le sourire.

\- Ça viendra petit à petit, lui rassura Yugo en lui frottant le dos pour le réconforter. Tu ne t'es pas gêné pour m'appeler «Père des eliotropes»!

Pour le taquiner, Oropo le saisit avec son bras par le cou et lui frotta le crâne avec son autre main. Alibert était content que ces deux-là s'entendaient bien.

Sentant que c'était l'heure de se coucher, Yugo et Oropo montèrent à l'étage, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire de manière synchro. Ruel et Arpagone leur disaient «bonne nuit».

Alibert rejoignit ses fils avec un matelas et un oreiller, il s'adressa à Oropo.

\- Comme tu fais déjà parti de la famille, ce serait dommage que tu dormes dehors. Pourquoi tu ne dormirais pas dans la chambre de Yugo? Il y a de la place pour un lit supplémentaire.

Yugo réorganisa sa chambre de sorte que son père installa le lit de l'eliotrope juste à côté du sien dans le même sens.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas? dit Oropo en regardant Yugo, inquiet et haussant les épaules. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, Yugo…

\- Non, non! T'es le bienvenue! Ma chambre est ta chambre! lui sourit-il.

Les deux frères étaient tellement fatigués qu'ils étaient couchés directement et en même temps. Faut dire que cette journée était vraiment intense physiquement et psychologiquement! Oropo était un adversaire assez coriace dans la manipulation psychologique comme dans le combat, ce n'était plus un ennemi mais un ami maintenant que son problème fût réglé.

Le lendemain matin, à son réveil, Yugo trouva le lit d'Oropo vide. Il était parti.

Le jeune eliatrope descendit pour voir s'il ne petit-déjeunait pas, il n'y était pas.

Peut-être dehors? Non plus! Yugo se questionna et demanda à Alibert qui s'occupait des jumeaux s'il n'avait pas vu Oropo, il lui a répondu qu'il était allé chercher ses affaires mais qu'il reviendra d'ici là.

Et en effet, une heure plus tard, l'eliotrope revenait mais avec un havre-sac qui contenait ses affaires ainsi qu'un manteau sur le dos, le même avec un capuchon à oreilles qu'il avait avant de le perdre en sortant de l'hyper-zaap par Yugo. Celui-ci l'avait attendu sur le lit, en train de lire un livre. Quand il le vit, il posa son bouquin.

\- Tu aurais pu me réveiller avant de partir et dire que tu partais chercher tes affaires!

\- Je suis désolé mais fallait bien que je les récupères sinon quelqu'un me les aurait piqués!

L'havre-sac d'Oropo ressemblait à son manteau avec ses oreilles et ses motifs en forme d'yeux ainsi que la même couleur.

Oropo sortit du havre-sac un livre, ses drôles de lunettes qui lui donnait un air de hibou. Il les posa sur le bureau puis continua d'en sortir le contenu : trois manteaux de rechange, trois autres spécial hiver pliés soigneusement, ses habits qu'il avait quand il était enfant et… une peluche hibou!

Attends… UNE PELUCHE HIBOU?

Yugo prit un air très surpris et essaya de ne pas rire voire ne pas sourire du tout. Il reprit son livre et fit semblant de le lire afin de masquer son sourire.

Oropo posa, ce qu'il avait sorti, sur son lit. Il posa également sa peluche sur l'étagère.

«Voilà! Tu seras bien ici!»

Il entendit le p'tit rire de Yugo.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?

Trahi, l'eliatrope avoua.

\- T'es pas un peu vieux pour avoir une peluche?

\- Et pourquoi pas? répliqua-t-il. Il n'y a pas d'âge, hein. Toi aussi, t'as des peluches!

Il désigna les peluches de Yugo qui étaient posés sur l'étagère du doigt.

\- Ok, j'suis coupable! avoua-t-il encore une fois.

Puis ils rigolèrent. Oropo commença à ranger ses affaires quand son frère lui posa une question.

\- Au fait, où tu as récupéré cet havre-sac?

\- Dans un coin caché de l'Inglorium. lui répondit-il tout en continuant de ranger.

\- Mais… pourquoi tu irais cacher un havre-sac dans cet endroit auquel tu comptais détruire? C'était du suicide!

\- Avant l'explosion que j'avais prévu, je devais le récupérer donc…

\- Ah… mais c'était quand même du suicide!

Ses yeux étaient aussitôt attirés par le livre qu'avait posé Oropo. Il était gros et assez épais, avec au moins 1000 ou 2000 pages ou plus. On dirait une encyclopédie. Il remarqua qu'il a été modifié plusieurs fois en matière de pages et de couverture en cuir, on voyait les fils dépasser un peu.

\- C'est quoi ce livre? demanda Yugo en essayant de le prendre mais fût stoppé net par Oropo qui le prit avant lui. Comment arrivait-il à le porter? Ça doit peser une tonne!

\- NON!

\- Pourquoi?

\- C'est privé!

Malgré l'épaisseur, il le garda tout contre lui comme un doudou.

\- Je vois, tu tiens un journal intime.

\- Exact et t'as intérêt à t'abstenir de le lire sinon…

Il leva le livre au dessus de la tête de Yugo en signe de menace qui voulait dire «...sinon je t'assomme avec ça!»

Le garçon recula sur son lit, paniqué.

\- Ça va, ça va, c'est bon! Je m'abstiendrais! remua-t-il des mains rapidement. Pas la peine de prendre ce ton menaçant en plus de me menacer avec ça! Pose-le!

Oropo lui fit un signe de «Je t'ai à l'œil» avec ses deux doigts puis rangea son journal dans son havre-sac et tandis qu'il termina de ranger le reste de ses affaires, Yugo reprit sa phrase en revenant au bord du lit.

\- Et puis, si t'as un soucis, j'suis là! Même quand Echo n'est pas là, j'serais toujours là! Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais.

\- Je sais mais… soupira l'eliotrope après avoir fini. Je t'ai déjà tout dit lors de notre confrontation…

\- Oui mais à l'avenir si quelque chose te tracasse, n'hésite pas! Les amis, c'est fait pour ça.

À ces mots, l'eliotrope reprit confiance.

\- Tu dois avoir raison… et justement, il y a une chose qui me tracasse depuis notre départ…

\- Vas-y, je t'écoutes…

Oropo s'assit sur son lit, Yugo se mit à côté de lui. Il se confia à propos de Coqueline.

L'eliotrope n'arrivait pas à oublier la façon dont la petite osamodas l'ait rejeté après qu'il avait tué accidentellement ses animaux. Mais pour elle, c'était volontaire. Oropo voulait à tout prix se faire pardonner… Mais comment?

\- Si seulement je pouvais remonter le temps pour m'en empêcher…

\- Ça reviendrait au même… Non, tu devrais lui laisser le temps histoire qu'elle réfléchisse de ce qui s'est vraiment passé, et si elle pense que c'est un accident, elle reviendra vers toi.

\- Au moins, tu sais comment remonter le moral…

\- Mais oui, lui rassura Yugo. Tu sais, tu devrais être moins pessimiste…

Soudain, un drôle de bruit se fit entendre! Un gargouillis, plus précisément, qui venait… du ventre d'Oropo!

\- Oups! J'ai oublié de petit-déjeuner!

\- T'aurais dû le faire avant de partir, rigola Yugo.

\- J'étais pressé! Enfin bref, je vais aller grignoter un truc et je reviens.

Puis il sortit de la chambre en flottant.

Pendant ce temps, Yugo patienta sagement en reprenant la lecture de son livre de recette et une fois terminé, il attendit. Et comme Oropo n'était pas revenu, il avait encore attendu pour au final aller voir. Il ne le trouvait pas au comptoir mais dans les cuisines, l'eliotrope était en train de cuisiner quelque chose en présence d'Alibert sous les yeux admiratifs des jumeaux. Yugo reconnut l'odeur : une blanquette de bouftou! Oropo cuisinait une blanquette de bouftou!

\- C'est bon comme ça? fit-il en ajoutant la sauce après avoir sortit le plat du fait-tout.

\- Oui, comme ça, c'est parfait. Eh bien, tu te débrouille pas si mal au final, le félicita Alibert. Même pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas du genre à cuisiner.

\- Merci, et même si je me souviens de la recette, un p'tit rappel ne me faisait pas de mal…

Il se retourna et vit son frère.

\- Ah, Yugo, t'es là. Tu sais, en rattrapant le petit-déjeuner, Alibert - notre père – voulait que je cuisine quelque chose comme cette blanquette, expliqua-t-il, je refusais en disant que ce n'était pas mon truc mais comme il a insisté et que les jumeaux m'ont fait les yeux doux… je l'ai fait!

\- Et je trouves qu'il s'en sort plutôt bien, ajouta l'enutrof. Tu veux goûter?

\- Nous aussi! Nous aussi! réclamaient Chibi et Grougal. On veut goûter! On veut goûter ce qu'a fait grand frère Oropo!

«Grand frère...»

L'eliotrope se sentit fier en entendant ce mot de la bouche des petits.

\- Haha! D'accord, d'accord! Vous pouvez!

\- Oui!

Le bonheur total…

**Petit flashback du moment où Oropo rencontra Chibi et Grougal, à l'heure du petit-déjeuner** :

\- Donc t'es notre troisième grand frère? devina Grougal.

\- En quelque sorte, oui.

\- Tu sais où est notre grand frère Ad? Il va bien?

\- Non, actuellement, je ne sais pas où il est. Oui, il va bien, j'étais avec lui quelques temps…

\- Il reviendra quand? s'inquièta Chibi.

\- Il reviendra, hein? s'inquièta à son tour Grougal.

\- Mais oui, leur répondit Oropo tout en mangeant. Faut juste le laisser réfléchir, c'est tout, ne vous inquiétez pas… Bon, laissez-moi manger!

\- On a d'autres questions…

Et là, une avalanche de questions s'abattit sur Oropo qui avait déjà dû mal à finir son petit-déjeuner…

«Pourquoi t'es coiffé comme ça? T'as quel âge? Si t'es un eliotrope alors pourquoi tu ne portes pas le même chapeau que Yugo, comme un eliatrope? Pourquoi tu t'appelles «Oropo»...?»

Plus ils lui posèrent des questions, plus Oropo s'affaissait sur son tonneau, comme écrasé. Alibert lui vola à son secours.

\- Du calme, les garçons! Vous le mettez mal à l'aise! Laissez-le respirer!

**Fin du flashback **

Lors de la dégustation par Alibert, Yugo et les jumeaux, Oropo s'attendait à quelque chose de négatif sauf que…

Pour Chibi et Grougal : «Hmmm…! C'est bon!»

Pour Alibert : «Rien à dire, c'est impeccable!» (Avec le sourire)

Et pour Yugo, qui a mis un peu plus de temps en reprenant une deuxième bouchée afin de ne pas se tromper, verdict : «Même chose, rien à dire, c'est parfait.»

Oropo fût rassuré.

\- Content que ça vous plaise, je…

\- Faut la faire goûter aux clients! coupa Yugo.

\- Bonne idée!

L'eliotrope manquait de tomber à la renverse.

\- Hein? Quoi? C'est aussi bon que vous le faites habituellement?

\- Faut croire que oui, et puis ce serait dommage de gaspiller une telle blanquette, les clients doivent en profiter!

\- Oh oui! s'extasièrent les jumeaux. Allez, grand frère!

«Awww… Comment leur dire «non» devant ces deux-là?»

\- Bon, bon…

Oropo n'était vraiment pas enchanté de cuisiner pour des clients sauf pour sa future famille car fonder une famille était sa vocation première. Il s'imaginait en train de préparer de bons petits plats et les servir à sa femme Echo (car il envisageait de se marier avec elle) et à ses enfants, qu'ils soient eliotropes ou eniripsas mais ils espérait des eliotropes afin de repeupler l'espèce. Le métier d'aubergiste ou cuisinier ne l'intéressait pas du tout, même s'il en avait les compétences.

Lui, ce qu'il aimerait c'était de s'occuper des animaux surtout un certain type d'animal auquel il apprécie particulièrement : les oiseaux nocturnes comme les hiboux ou les chouettes. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait être vétérinaire ou ornithologue spécialisé dans les rapaces nocturnes, ou bien les deux à la fois. Il y réfléchissait encore.

Après le service de midi, les clients était satisfaits de ce qu'avait fait Oropo qui aurait espéré que Echo serait là mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il soupira. Sans elle, il se sentait triste, très triste. Echo lui manquait tellement.

\- Peut-être ce soir… s'était-il dit en soupirant.

Une fois l'auberge déserté, Oropo se débarrassa tables et comptoir puis lava les assiettes et chopes de bière, complètement perdu dans ses pensées… Même en étant dans cet état, il pris soin de ne casser aucune assiette contrairement aux rêveurs et maladroits ordinaires. Il eut un sursaut quand Alibert lui toucha l'épaule lui demandant pourquoi il était tout tristounet.

\- Oh, c'est juste que je pensais à Echo, une eniripsa. Je pensais qu'elle viendrai ici pour goûter à la blanquette mais comme elle n'était pas venue ce midi, peut-être ce soir.

Il soupira, triste.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle me manque!

\- Aaaah… l'amour! T'en fais pas, va. lui assura Alibert. Si tu dis qu'elle viendra ce soir, elle y sera, je l'accueillerai avec plaisir!

\- C'est vrai?

\- Puisque je te le dis.

Sur ces mots, il retrouva le sourire. Yugo qui aidait, le voyait reprendre confiance juste en parlant d'Echo, il décida de le taquiner.

\- Ah, t'es vraiment amoureux d'Echo? Ne mens pas, t'es tout rouge quand on parle d'elle!

\- Q-Quoi? C'est vrai mais… je… rougit l'eliotrope avant de riposter. Et si on parlait d'Amalia? Toi aussi t'es rouge quand on parle d'elle là maintenant!

Pris à son propre jeu, Yugo rougit à son tour!

\- Touché!

Puis, ils rirent et terminèrent le travail.

En se posant dans leur chambre, Oropo se confiait un peu plus à Yugo. Celui-ci avait constaté que l'eliotrope manquait confiance en lui quand il se sentait seul et triste. Les seuls remèdes qu'il connaissait c'était le soutien et la confidence.

\- Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant rigolé, vraiment. se calma Oropo après avoir longuement ri.

\- Non mais genre, vraiment longtemps?

\- Faut pas oublier que j'avais une haine viscérale envers toi et les seuls moments où je m'amusais sans crainte de mourir et sans penser à toi c'était quand j'étais avec la Fratrie…

\- Et avec tes anciens compagnons eliotropes?

\- Aussi, je m'amusais avec eux…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens puis eut un moment de silence comme pour un deuil. Yugo prit finalement la parole.

\- Si j'avais su ton existence et celui de ton peuple, je ferai vraiment tout pour vous aider, je t'assures.

\- C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, Yugo, et je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir pensé que tu nous avais abandonné alors que tu ne le savais même pas!

Il s'inclina devant l'eliatrope.

\- Au nom du peuple eliotrope - 'fin de ce qu'il en reste – je te demande pardon!

\- T'es pardonné depuis hier, hein, lui rappela-t-il en riant.

\- S'excuser une deuxième fois, c'est bien! ria Oropo à son tour avant de se relever et de se rasseoir sur son lit.

Yugo regarda la tête de son frère et se souvint d'un détail, une question qu'il avait oublié de la lui poser :

\- Au fait, d'où t'es venu de te coiffer comme ça?

\- Je n'avais pas envie de te ressembler…

\- Je sais bien mais de qui tu as copié la coupe?

\- «Copié» c'est un bien grand mot… Non, c'est plutôt inspiré! Ou souvenu!

L'eliatrope le regardait, confus.

\- Attends, fit Oropo en prenant son havre-sac.

Il le fouilla et sortit un feutre rouge, il se maquilla les paupières et les lèvres. Après ça, il ferma les yeux et dit d'une voix insupportable :

\- «Tu peux toujours rêver! Tout façon, il en faudra plus pour me flatter!»

Et là, tout devenait clair pour Yugo.

\- Grufon!

\- Oui, confirma Oropo en reprenant sa voix normale et en rouvrant les yeux.

\- C'est fou que t'aies une bonne mémoire! dit Yugo, bluffé. Même le moment où il a possédé une pauvre arakne? Moi, je ne l'ai pas oublié, il est rangé sur l'étagère avec mes peluches.

Oropo se nettoya le visage.

\- Surtout le moment où il a possédé une pauvre arakne, c'est de là que je me suis inspiré pour changer de tête.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas trouver une coupe moins ridicule? se moqua gentiment son frère.

\- Bah quoi? C'est pas stylé? J'aime, moi! Et puis, c'était ça ou se raser la tête!

\- Je t'imagine mal chauve…

Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer son frère chauve avec ses ailes sur la tête et son manteau… Ah, en fait, si! Il l'imaginait bien en moine ou gourou! … non plutôt, moine! Parce que gourou, ça faisait un peu méchant. Moine c'était plus sympa. Ça le fit sourire et cette image ne le quittait plus à l'esprit.

\- Finalement, je t'imagine bien en moine chauve.

Soudain deux petits monstres surgissent du champ de vision de Yugo et Oropo.

\- Coucou! Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à nos questions, grand frère Oropo!

Celui-ci sursauta un peu.

\- On veut tout savoir sur toi, on ne t'avait jamais vu auparavant, remarqua Chibi.

\- C'est vrai, renchérit Grougal. On connaît seulement Yugo et Ad' depuis qu'on est nés mais toi, on ne te connaît pas!

Cela attristait l'eliotrope que «ses» petits frères ne le connaissaient pas aussi bien que Yugo, il avait encore ses souvenirs gravés en lui parmi ses propres souvenirs avec la Fratrie et là maintenant. Mais c'était vrai qu'il avait changé depuis sa naissance, grandi. Il n'arrêtait pas de songer que s'il était resté ancré dans le présent, né au même âge que le jeune eliatrope, oui les jumeaux l'auraient confondu ou presque avec leur frère comme un vrai jumeau à Yugo, il aurait eu la belle vie sans handicap de mourir à tout moment, sans problèmes de santé puisqu'on l'aurait aidé. Mais il y avait eu un point qui lui faisait rappeler qu'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir été né à l'Aube des temps : Echo. S'il ne l'avait pas rencontré alors qu'il était presque adulte, ça aurait fait un Yugo n°2 dans le présent à 21 ans dans le corps d'un gamin de 12 – 14 ans! Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser «et si c'était comme ça? Ou comme cela?» Le choix avait été dur mais le destin l'avait décidé pour lui au final au moment de sa naissance.

«Je me pose trop de question sur le passé, je dois me concentrer sur l'avenir! Allez, reprends-toi! Tu n'es pas Yugo! Tu es Oropo! Tu es une personne à part entière et pas une copie conforme! Allez, ce n'est pas grave si Chibi et Grougal ne te connaissent pas bien! Repars sur de bonne bases!»

\- Hé oh!

Oropo avait le regard dans le vide, les jumeaux lui faisaient de grands signes.

\- Il dort ou quoi?

\- Non, il est au repos, plaisanta Yugo. Parce qu'il s'appelle «Oropo»!

\- Ah ouais, bien vu, grand frère! s'esclaffèrent Chibi et Grougal qui avaient compris la blague.

Oropo sortit de sa bulle.

\- Hein? Quoi?

\- Ah bah voilà! Il est réveillé!

\- Pourquoi? Je dormais? demanda-t-il, confus.

\- Disons que tu étais… au repos! lui répondit Yugo qui ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

Vexé par cette mauvaise blague qu'il avait aussi compris, l'eliotrope se leva et quitta la pièce en flottant manquant cette fois de se cogner la tête.

\- Je vais prendre l'air… grogna-t-il après avoir quitté la chambre.

Moment de silence.

\- Bah qu'est-ce qu'il a? s'inquiétèrent les jumeaux.

\- Oh, il n'a pas le sens de l'humour c'est tout, les rassura leur grand frère Yugo. Allez, venez. On va essayer de lui parler et s'il ne veut pas, laissons-le tranquille.


	2. Première bonne action

Plutôt que de s'asseoir au pied de l'arbre se trouvant à côté de l'auberge, Oropo décida d'aller se promener dans le village d'Emelka, tête encapuchonné bien entendu. Quand il avait fallu aller chercher son havre-sac à l'Inglorium, il fallait être rapide comme l'éclair et être discret pour atteindre le zaap le plus proche. Le moment où Yugo, Oropo, Ruel et Arpagone étaient rentrés, il faisait nuit et ça rassurait Oropo car se promener tête nue, ailes exposées pour un eliatrope et un eliotrope c'était comme se promener tout nu mais il vérifiait quand même si personne ne le regardait.

Durant sa promenade, l'eliotrope marchait. Ça lui faisait du bien de se dégourdir les jambes quand on avait la capacité de voler sans marcher. L'herbe lui caressait la plante des pieds à chaque pas. Ce qui était stupide c'est qu'il avait fait le pari sans le vouloir avec Yugo : flotter pour toujours quand celui-ci était là.

Même si ce n'était pas un pari au sens propre, Yugo voulait voir comment Oropo marchait, c'est tout.

Bon, à force, Oropo sera bien obligé de se poser si jamais il était fatigué, Yugo ne dira rien. Juste content.

En pleine rédemption, le jeune homme voulait à la fois rendre service et à la fois se faire discret, il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer par les quelques habitants qui étaient de sorti et qui lui disaient «bonjour». Certains l'avaient reconnu puisque c'était des clients qui mangeaient à l'Auberge, tout à l'heure, auquel Oropo les avait servi, tête couverte évidemment. Il se demandait déjà pourquoi les gens le fuyaient lui et ses semblables eliotropes…

Au début, il pensait parce qu'ils avaient une tête à faire peur, comme les gens à Katrepat quand ils étaient sous l'emprise d'Ombrage et Vampyro, parce qu'ils avaient la peau pâle et des yeux fatigués alors qu'ils étaient plus ou moins en forme… Mais en grandissant, ces défauts disparaissent à l'exception de la pâleur qui restait inchangé. Les eliotropes sont pâles certes cependant ne les confondez pas avec ces créatures qui ne supportent pas le soleil et qui meurent après exposition… Non, non, non! Quand le soleil brille un peu trop fort, leur peau ne supporte pas les rayons UV, leur provoquant un coup de soleil. Par contre, quand il fait nuageux ou partiellement nuageux, ça peut aller. Tant que ça passe devant le soleil sans trop assombrir. Un des anciens compagnons d'Oropo en avait fait les frais, il avait eu des brûlures partielles à cause de ça, d'où le fait qu'ils étaient obligés de rester cachés.

Ce jour-là, les nuages s'amoncelaient ici et là et passaient devant le soleil tel un troupeau de bouftous, un temps idéal. Pas besoin ainsi de masquer son visage ou son corps complètement.

\- Allez, Charbon! Descends!

Oropo aperçut une petite fille osamodas qui était en difficulté, regardant les branches d'un arbre, il s'approcha en se mettant derrière elle puis leva la tête, il vit un chacha noir.

\- Descends! Le polter voulait juste jouer avec toi, il ne voulait pas te faire peur!

\- Miaou…

Le polter, qui était aux pieds de la petite fille, semblait être désolé et voulut rejoindre le félin mais il se faisait méchamment miauler dessus le faisant peur à son tour et fuir à toute vitesse dans les buissons.

\- T'ES PAS GENTIL! lui cria l'enfant. Il voulait te demander pardon!

\- Miaou… dit-il dans un ton désolé.

Lorsque Charbon le chacha voulut descendre de l'arbre, il manqua de tomber et paniqua, restant crispé à la branche par ses pattes avant.

\- MIAOU!

\- CHARBON! Oulà! Tiens bon! Je… je vais chercher quelqu'un!

Elle percuta Oropo.

\- Doucement!

Elle le vit et lui demanda son aide, pendant un instant il avait cru que c'était Coqueline mais il se rappela qu'elle ne se séparait jamais de son casque en crâne et qu'elle avait les cheveux roses. La petite osamodas, qui voulait de l'aide, avait les cheveux blonds presque blancs.

\- Vite! Mon chacha n'arrive pas à redescendre! J'sais pas grimper et… et…

\- T'inquiètes pas, la rassura-t-il, j'ai vu je vais t'aider.

«Voilà l'occasion de faire ma rédemption.»

Elle le remercia avec espoir.

La petite laissa le passage à Oropo qui put s'approcher encore plus de l'arbre.

Il analysa à la situation :

«Bon! Le chacha tient bon au bord de la branche… Si je vole jusqu'à lui… Non! Je n'ai pas envie de me faire remarquer même si c'est simple à faire! Je vais devoir utiliser la bonne vieille méthode!»

D'une main, il fit apparaître un portail juste au dessus de la petite fille à l'endroit où elle peut le réceptionner et un deuxième juste en dessous du chacha qui était suspendu dans le vide, toujours accroché.

«S'il se laisse tomber dedans, il atterrira dans les bras de sa maîtresse.»

L'animal, toujours effrayé, restait encore accroché mais ses griffes commencèrent à glisser.

\- Saute dans le portail, le petite te rattrapera de l'autre!

Il la regarda en acquiesçant, elle s'exécuta en tendant les bras, prête à l'intercepter.

L'eliotrope déplaça légèrement le premier portail pour que le chacha tombe en toute sécurité dans les bras de la petite mais le chacha n'était toujours pas confiant alors pour le prouver, Oropo passa sa main dans le portail, elle apparaissait dans l'autre.

\- Convaincu? Allez, laisse-toi tomber! l'encouragea-t-il en retirant sa main pour laisser le passage.

Prenant son courage à deux pattes, le chacha se laissa enfin tomber dedans et atterrit dans les bras de sa propriétaire comme prévu. Les portails disparurent une fois le passage fait.

L'enfant remercia l'eliotrope, soulagée.

Flatté, il ne savait pas quoi dire à part «Oh, ce n'était pas grand chose», elle gronda néanmoins son chacha tellement elle avait eu peur.

\- Ne t'avises plus à me faire des frayeurs, Charbon!

Puis elle lui fit un câlin pour le réconforter et rentra chez elle.

Oropo se sentit fier.

«Ma première bonne action sincère!»

Malgré lui, il laissa échapper un petit «ouhouh».

\- Eh ben! Quel hibou heureux!

Il se retourna et vit Yugo accompagné de Chibi et Grougal qui avaient l'air penauds. Ça le faisait redescendre de son nuage.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Yugo?

\- T'as hululé.

\- Ah? Désolé. Ça m'a échappé.

D'habitude, il faisait ça quand il était content dans les moments comiques.


	3. Révélation

C'était encore l'après-midi, il y avait encore du temps avant le service du soir alors Oropo s'occupait comme il le pouvait en passant le balai dans l'auberge, nettoyer les tables et le comptoir. Il nettoyait même les chambres.

\- ATCHOUM! éternua-t-il quand il nettoyait sous les lits. Poussière…!

2 heures plus tard, il avait fini. Il se débarrassa du tas de poussière dehors qui se souleva jusqu'au nez d'Oropo qui ne pu s'empêcher d'éternuer encore une fois.

\- ATCHOUM!

L'éternuement lui faisait soulever subitement son capuchon de sa tête, lui révélant ses ailes mais pu le remettre en place in extremis.

\- À tes souhaits, lui disait Alibert qui était à ses côtés.

\- Merci.

\- C'est gentil de ta part de nettoyer et passer le balai, comme on dit «le travail ne manque pas»! Haha!

\- Oui, ça… c'est vrai… … A… A… TCHOUM!

Son capuchon s'était encore soulevé sous le coup de l'éternuement, il le remit encore une fois, agacé.

«Fichue poussière!»

Ayant fini le ménage, il lui restait quelques heures, il en profita pour écrire dans son journal intime en étant installé au bureau de Yugo. Son manteau était posé sur le dossier de la chaise.

Yugo, justement, quand il voulut rentrer dans sa chambre, le remarqua en train d'écrire. Il eut une idée.

\- Oropo! Oropo! crièrent les jumeaux en se précipitant dans la chambre. Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit qui tu es!

Il leva son nez du livre en pleine écriture.

\- Hm? Ah oui, c'est vrai! se rappela-t-il.

Les petits le prirent chacun par la main pour le lever de sa chaise.

\- Tu viens dehors nous raconter?

\- Oui, en plus il fait beau!

\- D'accord mais à l'ombre, hein…

Il prit son manteau puis le mis, Grougal et Chibi le tirèrent par la même occasion hors de la chambre pour l'emmener dehors sans qu'il ait le temps de ranger son journal intime.

La voie était libre pour Yugo, il s'était caché dans les cuisines, le temps qu'ils soient partis. Il monta à l'étage et entra dans sa chambre.

Ce plan était génial : attirer Oropo hors de la pièce grâce aux jumeaux pour que l'eliatrope puisse lire le journal intime sans se faire pincer.

Avant cela, il ouvrit la fenêtre afin que, durant sa lecture, il puisse entendre ce qu'il se passe en bas, si jamais l'eliotrope avait fini son récit avec les jumeaux, les deux contesteraient en faisant semblant de pleurer. Le bruit l'alerterait et il reposerait le livre.

Sur ce, il prit l'ouvrage personnel, s'assit sur son lit et commença à le lire malgré le poids du livre.

«Je vais juste lire un tooooooooout petit bout! … Bon, pas un p'tit bout mais le temps nécessaire.»

Les premières pages confirmaient l'histoire d'Oropo durant la confrontation, à savoir : sa naissance, le prénom par défaut «Yugo» et les souvenirs. D'ailleurs, il y avait un passage à propos du prénom APRÈS que ce peuple fut baptisé «Eliotrope».

«_Puisque j'étais né le premier des eliotropes, je pris le nom d'Oropo! Oropo parce que «Orope» de «Eliotrope» et «o» (à la place de «e») à la fin venant de «Yugo». Car de nous tous, j'étais le seul qui ressemble fortement à notre créateur._»

«Whoah! Je ne savais pas que son nom venait de là… Je pensais que c'était un jeu de mot phonétique. J'suis bluffé!»

Yugo continua sa lecture.

«_Évidemment, on me taquinait en disant que j'étais au repos lorsque je suis dans mes pensées mais à force ça m'énervait et je finissais par ne plus tolérer._»

Et sur un autre passage :

«_Plus je grandissais au fil des décennies, des siècles… plus je ne supportais plus cette ressemblance presque frappante! J'ai déjà commencé à retirer le chapeau et les chaussures. Je n'ai gardé que le pantalon sur moi. Faut que je me confectionne un nouveau type de chapeau… mais avec ce soleil, il me faut quelque chose qui couvre entièrement mon corps…_»

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, Yugo comprit clairement certaines choses mais le souci était que pourquoi Oropo avait réagi brutalement quand l'eliatrope voulait regarder? Il n'y avait rien de honteux dedans, un journal intime pas si intime! À moins que…

«Il faut que j'en sache plus! Peut-être qu'il a écrit un truc pas propre ou extrêmement gênant…»

Il défila les pages jusqu'à tomber sur un passage à propos de la Fratrie. Juste avant de lire ce passage, Yugo vérifia si Oropo et les jumeaux étaient toujours au pied de l'arbre… Ils y étaient encore. Heureusement qu'ils avaient du temps libre avant d'accueillir les clients pour ce soir sinon il se serait fait attraper.

Yugo lu à la fois rapidement et attentivement.

«_Ush… blablabla… Dathura… Pôo… Coqueline…_ AH! Black Bump!»

Avec celui-là, ce n'était pas une surprise vu qu'il collectionnait les slips et donc on pouvait comprendre la réaction d'Oropo.

«_Pour sceller notre amitié, j'ai offert mon slip, que j'avais depuis ma naissance, à Bump… Mais chut! C'est un secret! Si quelqu'un d'autre l'apprenait que je n'ai pas de slip à l'heure qu'il est, j'aurais la honte de ma vie. Mais j'avoue que ça fait du bien de ne plus l'avoir aux fesses, ça faisait 700 ans que ça me faisait un mal de chienchien! Je suis bien content de m'en être débarrassé!_»

Silence confus.

Yugo avait dû mal à comprendre, il relu cette phrase «je n'ai pas de slip à l'heure qu'il est» ainsi que la date indiqué d'entrée du journal intime – quelques mois avant le combat – à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à en finir par comprendre.

Oropo n'avait PAS DE SLIP! Ce qui faisait sourire l'eliatrope.

«Woah! Sérieux? Et même là, il n'en a pas?! J'y crois pas!»

\- HUM! tonna une voix furieuse devant lui.

Yugo leva le nez alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lire ce qu'Oropo avait écrit aujourd'hui, il sursauta de frayeur en voyant le principal intéressé et sans faire exprès, dans son sursaut, il lança le journal intime comme pour dire «Je ne l'ai pas lu, promis!» par la fenêtre mais par réflexe le récupère grâce aux portails. Oropo lui arracha le livre des mains, furieux.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE JE T'AI DIT À PROPOS DE MON JOURNAL?

\- «Ne pas toucher»? devina Yugo, gêné. «Ne pas lire»?

\- LES DEUX! cria-t-il au visage de son frère. NE PAS TOUCHER ET NE PAS LIRE!

Impressionnés par cette colère, Chibi et Grougal se réfugièrent dans leur chambre à toute vitesse juste à côté de celle de Yugo et Oropo. L'eliatrope s'était dit qu'ils avaient bien fait de se sauver vers leur chambre car Oropo aurait deviné qu'ils étaient complices et donc ça aurait empiré.

\- Wow, du calme! En plus, tu as effrayé les petits! Et puis, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de honteux là-dedans, dit-il calmement en pointant le livre, à part la partie avec Black Bump!

\- Donc tu le sais maintenant?

\- Oui et promis, je ne le dirai à personne! Même pas à Pinpin, ni à Amalia, ni à personne d'autre!

\- Juré, craché?

\- Juré oui mais craché, berk!

Une fois la tension baissé, Oropo soupira de soulagement et s'assit à côté de Yugo, le livre dans les bras.

\- Tu sais, Bump est un bon ami malgré sa passion pour les slips. En offrant ceux que je trouve dont le mien, je l'accepte tel qu'il est.

\- Ça explique ta réaction : tu le protèges en acceptant sa passion. Ça ne doit pas être facile d'être compris. Il doit être dévasté de les avoir perdus…

\- Pour les slips? Oui, très. Durant toute sa vie, il les collectionnait, les bichonnait, les raccommodait s'ils sont troués, déchirés…

\- Un peu comme Coqueline et les animaux sauf qu'elle ne collectionne pas, elle les accueille quand ils sont blessés, malades ou abandonnés.

\- Exactement! confirma Oropo.

Il eut un moment de silence alors Yugo prit la parole.

\- Qu'as-tu écrit aujourd'hui? Je n'avais pas le temps de le lire…

\- Eh bien, j'ai écrit ma journée d'hier et aujourd'hui en n'oubliant pas certains détails importants.

\- Comme quoi?

\- Comme la fois où j'ai appris de la bouche de la Grande Déesse que les Dofus Eliatropes ne sont pas perdus.

\- Attends… QUOI?

Yugo avait dû mal à croire, Oropo expliqua.

\- Moi aussi ça m'a fait cet effet-là mais il est tout à fait possible de retrouver les Dofus Eliatropes dans le monde des douze…

\- Mais, coupa son frère, ils ont explosés dans ta dimension avec l'eliacube! Comment ils pouvaient revenir dans le monde des douze?

\- Ça, c'est un mystère à résoudre… En tout cas, la Grande Déesse m'avait dit qu'ils reviendront sous forme de fragments et que je suis libre d'aller les chercher et de les assembler.

\- Mais quand ils réapparaîtront? Et combien de fragments?

\- Je l'ignore peut-être qu'elle me contactera par la pensée. Ils peuvent réapparaître n'importe où en étant dispersés. Et pour le nombre de fragments, je ne sais pas, tant qu'ils reviennent…

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, une TRÈS bonne nouvelle! se réjouit Yugo qui avait presque envie de faire un câlin à Oropo.

\- Une très bonne nouvelle certes mais est-ce que ces fragments dégageront du wakfu? Même après une grosse explosion qui en a nécessité?

Yugo se frotta l'arrière de la tête, pensif.

\- Bah sûrement.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques instants.

\- Tu me fiches le doute là. s'inquiéta Yugo. Non, j'suis sûr que quand ils réapparaîtront, ils dégageront du wakfu!

\- À voir alors…

Oropo rangea son journal intime dans son havre-sac sachant qu'il écrira le reste plus tard.

\- Et ce n'est pas tout, ajouta-il, elle m'a aussi dit que si je trouve un eliacube, je dois lui rapporter de suite.

Ce qui fit dresser les oreilles du bonnet de Yugo.

\- Mais je croyais que…

\- Il y en a d'autres à mon avis et on n'en a pas fini avec.

\- Donc ça veut dire que l'aventure n'est pas finie…

\- Faut croire, soupira Oropo, mais t'es pas obligé de partir avec moi si…

\- Oh bah non! Au contraire, frérot! lui coupa Yugo. Quand il y a de l'aventure, on ne s'ennuie pas!

««Frérot»...»

Il lui donna un coup de coude pour le rassurer.

\- Surtout avec Pinpin et Ruel.

\- Oui, se réveilla-t-il de sa pensée, surtout ces deux-là. Alors, t'es d'accord pour partir à l'aventure?

\- Et comment! Bien sûr, à condition de prévenir Papa d'abord.

\- Ça marche, conclut Oropo en lui faisant un tope-là, on va lui dire ce soir après le service.

«Bon, Yugo est OK. Reste plus que les autres… s'ils sont d'humeur à me voir… et peut-être prendre deux membres de ma Fratrie en plus…»

\- NOUS AUSSI, on veut partir à l'aventure! s'extasièrent Chibi et Grougal en entrant dans la chambre des frères.

Visiblement, ils n'étaient plus effrayés. Place à l'enthousiasme!

\- C'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes! gronda Oropo sur un ton enjoué.

\- On avait écouté à travers les murs! précisa Grougal.

\- Alors, ce n'est pas bien d'écouter à travers les murs!

\- Et puis, renchérit Yugo, vous êtes encore jeunes pour partir avec nous.

«Et pas le niveau… pensa Oropo qui voulut presque ajouter. Ils ont encore tant à apprendre à leur âge.»

\- MAIS EUH! contestèrent les jumeaux. C'EST PAS JUSTE! C'est quand qu'on peut partir nous aussi?

\- Quand vous aurez au maximum 12 ans. leur répondit Yugo. Pour l'instant, vous devez aider Papa.

Les jumeaux soupiraient.

\- Encore 5 ans…

\- C'est long…

\- L'avantage, ajouta Chibi, c'est qu'on ne s'ennuie pas quand tu racontes tes aventures…


	4. Visite surprise

Le soir venu, les clients arrivèrent, Oropo se tenait derrière les fourneaux, tête encapuchonné. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux clients installés au comptoir et parmi eux, il y avait… Echo! Facilement reconnaissable à ses cornes, cheveux noirs corbac et sa peau blanche craie! Ainsi que ses yeux couleur or!

Elle avait tenue parole! Elle n'avait pas oublié!

L'eliotrope était au comble du bonheur, il avait hâte de lui préparer une blanquette de bouftou spéciale. Spéciale car contrairement à celle de midi pour les clients ordinaires, il va la préparer avec beeeeeeeeeeaaaaauuuuucoup d'amour pour sa chère et tendre eniripsa! Avant tout, il faut rester concentré!

«Quand on est amoureux, on peut faire n'importe quoi! Donc concentration au maximum!»

Il regarda encore Echo, elle n'était pas assise à la place de Ruel mais à côté de lui, juste devant pour qu'elle voit son compagnon qu'était Oropo. Ruel, lui, était en compagnie d'Arpagone en train de discuter avec elle, Echo, Alibert et les jumeaux. L'eniripsa aperçut son compagnon et lui fit signe. Oropo lui fit un en retour puis rentra dans les cuisines devant les fourneaux en train de s'échauffer comme s'il allait se battre.

C'était maintenant ou jamais!

«Je vais dépenser toute ma jauge d'amour sur cette blanquette comme jamais! Attention, j'arrive!» c'était ainsi ce qu'il avait pensé durant toute la préparation après qu'il avait préparé et servi les autres blanquettes pour les clients en un temps record. La dernière, celle qui était en train de faire avec ÉNORMÉMENT d'amour, était pour Echo. Jamais il n'avait été aussi rapide. Yugo, craignant de la va-vite, vérifiait les assiettes si ce n'était pas trop cuit ou pas assez. Sur TOUTES les assiettes, c'était bon! Quel rapidité et quel précision! Il avait vraiment dû mal à suivre mais maintenant que les clients furent servis - sauf Echo, son assiette était presque prête – la cadence diminuait. Même Alibert avait dû mal à croire à cette rapidité, on pourrait penser à un service express.

«Il ne s'appelait pas «Maître Oropo» pour rien» constatait Yugo, impressionné, au moment où il servait les clients.

\- ÇA Y EST! s'écria l'eliotrope quand il eut fini.

Son frère vint vers lui après l'avoir entendu.

\- Je peux aller lui servir? se proposa Yugo. Tu m'as l'air fatigué…

\- NON! refusa-t-il en bloc. C'EST MOI QUI VAIS ALLER LUI SERVIR! C'est MON âme-sœur! (Pour ne pas dire «Petite amie» ou «Copine»)

\- Mais regarde-toi, tu risques de tomber à tout moment tellement que tu as dépensé ton «wakfu d'amour»!

Il n'avait pas tort : Oropo avait des difficultés à rester hors sol, il tremblait de fatigue et ne parlons pas de ses yeux qui faisaient peur à voir, ils étaient injectés de sang.

Et pourtant, ça ne faisait que 1 heure qu'il cuisinait. Au même temps, durant le service de midi, il était encore en pleine forme.

\- Allez, insista-t-il, laisse-moi aller lui servir! Je lui dirais que c'est de toi, que tu as mis toute ton énergie dedans.

\- Promis?

\- Promis.

Oropo lui laissa l'assiette et au moment où Yugo servait Echo en expliquant la raison, un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans les cuisines. Yugo s'y précipita et trouva Oropo face contre terre.

\- Je vais bien! rassura-t-il en baragouinant, le visage au sol. Je fais juste… une… micro-sieste…!

Il parlait tout en faisant le geste avec sa main droite puis la reposa après avoir fini de parler.

\- Dis-moi si elle aime! continua Oropo avant de faire sa vraie «micro-sieste» tandis que Yugo sortit des cuisines en acquiesçant.

\- Est-ce que ça va? demanda Alibert qui s'inquiétait pour Oropo.

\- Oui, ça va. Il a épuisé toute son énergie pour cette blanquette mais ça va.

Le jeune garçon se tourna vers Echo qui se régale.

\- Je vois que t'aimes beaucoup.

\- Oh oui, confirma-t-elle, c'est vraiment dé-li-cieux!

Un énorme «YOUHOU» résonna dans les cuisines. Ce qui attira l'attention de tous le monde.

\- Ah, il t'a entendu! rigola Yugo sourire aux lèvres. Allez, je vais le remplacer… Son cri de joie était sa force ultime…

\- Il est mort? couina Chibi, inquiet.

\- Mais non, il va bien! Il est juste épuisé.

Yugo rentra dans les cuisines et essaya de tirer Oropo jusqu'à la sortie. D'abord, en le tirant par sa main droite situé au dessus de sa tête, n'y arrivant pas – car il était toujours face contre terre – il le tira par les deux mains. Il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, il essaya de le porter… TROP LOURD! Normalement, Yugo était plus costaud que ça ou bien Oropo avait pris du poids… Un coup de main ne serait pas de refus. Il demanda à son père adoptif de le transporter jusqu'à son lit. Echo se proposa de veiller sur son amoureux qui dormit paisiblement.

Ainsi Yugo remplaça son frère dans les cuisines, Chibi et Grougal en tant que serveurs.

Quand le service du soir fût terminé, les jumeaux étaient envoyés au lit. Yugo, quant à lui, expliqua à Alibert la quête des Dofus Eliatropes fragmentés ainsi que celle de l'eliacube que la Grande Déesse Elia avait confié à Oropo.

Ruel et Arpagone étaient restés pour écouter le jeune eliatrope qui espérait que le couple d'enutrof vienne avec lui et l'eliotrope et pas seulement parce que les Dofus brillent et sont jolis. Mais encore fallait-il que les fragments réapparaissent à un jour précis.

\- Hmm… Je vois, dit Ruel, pensif. Donc ils peuvent réapparaître n'importe quand comme demain ou dans une semaine ou un mois. C'est ça?

\- C'est ça! affirma Yugo. Et s'ils reviennent, par exemple, demain, on partira demain. 'fin, le temps de la régénération d'après Oro'. D'ici là, peut-être qu'il recevra un message télépathique de la Grande Déesse.

\- Dans ce cas, il vaut mieux se préparer.

\- Tu viens avec nous, Ruel?

\- Évidemment que je viens, gamin, se réjouit le vieux enutrof. On ne s'ennuie pas quand on est ensemble!

\- Et toi, Arpagone?

\- S'il vient avec vous, je viens aussi, répondit-elle en buvant de l'eau, il n'y a pas à discuter.

\- Tu viens juste parce que les Dofus sont jolis à voir, taquina Ruel à sa chérie, avoue!

Elle manqua de se noyer dans son verre d'eau, trahie.

\- Oh, Ruel! Enfin! Ça ne se fait pas!

Yugo et Alibert rigolèrent.

\- Si vous êtes d'accord, conclut Yugo, il ne reste plus qu'à convaincre les autres s'ils peuvent venir avec nous…

\- Je ne pense pas, tu sais que Pinpin et Eva se méfient encore? lui rappela Ruel. Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils viennent avec nous si cette quête parle de Dofus et d'eliacube. Ils n'ont pas envie de revivre le même épisode de la bombe…

\- D'autant plus que, renchérit Arpagone, la petite (en parlant d'Evangelyne) venait d'avoir un bébé. Il vaut mieux la laisser se reposer.

\- Justement! Le temps qu'ils réfléchissent après qu'on vienne leur parler. D'ailleurs, Ruel, tu les as croisés aujourd'hui? J'avais complètement oublié qu'ils n'avaient plus de maison.

\- T'en fais pas, ils sont à l'auberge d'Astrub en attendant d'en reconstruire une nouvelle.

**Pendant ce temps, du côté des Percedal, à l'auberge d'Astrub**

\- ATCHOUM! éternua soudainement Tristepin.

\- Fais attention, Pinpin! s'écarta vivement Evangelyne avec son bébé dans les bras pour pas que celui-ci soit contaminé par les microbes de son père.

\- Désolé…

\- Bah alors, p'tite nature? se moqua Rubilax. On attrape froid?

\- Pas du tout! se justifia-t-il. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un, quelque part, parle de nous!

\- Ah bon?

\- J'avoue, j'ai les oreilles qui sifflent un peu… lui confirma Elely en se nettoyant les oreilles avec ses doigts.

\- Pareil, ajouta Flopin en se faisant plus propre que sa sœur qu'au lieu de se curer les oreilles avec ses doigts, il frotta l'extérieur avec la paume de ses mains, quelques fois, il tapa légèrement jusqu'à que ce sifflement disparaît.

Le bébé, quant à lui, frissonna et le réprima.

\- J'espère qu'il ne va pas tomber malade, s'inquiéta la jeune crâ.

\- Mais non, lui rassura son mari. C'est un costaud, il…

\- Un bébé reste un bébé! lui coupa-t-elle. Je vais devoir le surveiller de près…

La famille était à table, en train de manger leur repas avant d'aller se coucher, sous les yeux des autres clients qui n'arrêtaient pas de fixer le bébé iop. Difficile pour Elely et Flopin, surtout Elely, de ne pas ignorer ces regards.

\- Vivement qu'on ait une nouvelle maison, c'est un peu gênant qu'on nous observe…

**De retour à l'auberge du Bouftou Croustillant à Emelka, à Amakna**

\- Tant mieux. dit Yugo, rassuré. Au moins, on sait où ils sont.

\- Pour la petite Amalia, je ne sais pas, poursuit Ruel. Tu devrais lui rendre visite pour voir comment elle va. Son père est très malade, tu sais…

Dès que le sujet «Amalia» fût établie, Yugo était en général triste. En cause : il ne grandissait presque pas! Il était toujours un enfant de 12 ans alors qu'il n'avait que 21 ans. Il avait envisagé plusieurs solutions car il aimait beaucoup la princesse. Mais depuis l'histoire avec Oropo, il faisait plus attention sur ce qu'il devra faire si jamais il trouvait une solution à son problème sans en causer à autrui.

Aujourd'hui, il était moins triste car juste avant de rentrer à la maison, la princesse lui avait sourit comme pour dire «Je serais toujours là pour toi quoiqu'il arrive».

C'était pour cela qu'il avait mieux réagi lorsqu'Oropo l'avait taquiné quand celui-ci était rouge comme une tomate.

Ce qui était triste désormais c'était l'état de santé du roi Sheran Sharm.

\- J'irai la voir et si possible, son père. Si Amalia ou lui le veulent bien.

Le lendemain matin, Oropo se réveilla en catastrophe se rappelant de sa quête qu'il devrait absolument en parler à Alibert.

\- T'inquiètes pas, je lui ai dit, bailla Yugo à peine réveillé. Ruel et Arpagone nous accompagnent, ils sont d'accord.

\- Ah... e-et Echo? Je ne lui ai même pas dit!

\- Elle aussi, ne t'inquiètes pas, je lui ai dit. Elle est d'accord aussi.

Yugo enleva son bonnet pour mettre son t-shirt puis remit son bonnet.

\- Et devine qui est venu nous rendre visite hier soir pendant que tu dors? Les jumeaux vont être très très contents de le voir.

\- Adamaï?

\- Gagné, répondit l'intéressé.

Il se tenait à la porte, s'appuyant contre l'encadrement, les bras croisés.

Oropo se tourna vers le dragon.

\- Ça pour une surprise! Ad'!

\- C'est drôle, c'est exactement ce que m'a dit Yugo. Tu n'es pas sa création pour rien!

L'eliotrope fit la petite moue.

\- Hmmm... Je préfère le terme de "frère" dorénavant...

Puis poursuit en regardant l'eliatrope.

\- ...et pas de "grand frère"!

\- Je n'ai rien dit, rigola-t-il. Je sais très bien que t'es né comme ça, qu'on est jumeaux mais décalé.

Oropo lui sourit, satisfait de cette réponse.

\- Quel bon vent t'amène, Ad'?

Yugo lui répondit à sa place.

\- Au moment de rentrer juste après avoir longuement réfléchi, il avait surpris notre conversation sur la quête, hier soir...

\- Et? questionna Oropo.

\- Je viens avec vous. répondit le dragon.

\- Vraiment?

\- Oui, et à une condition.

Adamaï décroisa les bras et s'approcha de ses frères.

\- Je dois surveiller Oropo.


	5. Convoqué

\- Attends... QUOI?

L'eliotrope était choqué par cette condition, il avait vraiment du mal à croire.

\- Mais pourquoi? dit Yugo, surpris à son tour, demandant à son frère dragon. Tu ne lui fais pas confiance? Avant-hier, tu étais d'accord pour qu'il ait une seconde chance et aujourd'hui tu te méfies?

\- Si, j'ai confiance en lui mais...

Il soupira, embarrassé.

\- La Grande Déesse Elia' était tellement effrayée par ce dont Oropo était capable avec les Dofus et un eliacube qu'elle m'a ordonné de le surveiller de près...

\- QUOI?! s'indigna-t-il.

\- Elle a peur que tu recommence, Oro...

\- Mais... mais mais mais...! J'ai eu ce que je voulais, je lui ai expliqué! Comment peut-elle douter de moi? Quel trahison! Me faire surveiller, moi?!

Oropo était tellement en colère qu'il avait envie de tout détruire mais heureusement il put se contenir en faisant seulement les cent pas.

Il ne supportait pas de se sentir trahi une fois de plus. Il grommela dans sa barbe sans barbe en croisant les bras, assis sur le lit.

\- C'est pour ton bien, le raisonna-t-il, j'ai l'obligation de te surveiller quand on partira.

\- Je ne suis plus un gamin... C'est d'accord... grogna-t-il, boudeur. Tant que t'es pas trop envahissant dans mes faits et gestes...

\- Je ne te promets rien... et ce n'est pas tout... je...

\- Quoi encore?

Craignant une autre crise, Adamaï préféra se taire pour le moment. Yugo avait aussi quelque chose à dire mais lui aussi se tut.

\- Non, je te le dirai plus tard, quand tu te seras calmé...

Puis changea de sujet.

\- Et si on allait dire «bonjour» à Chibi et Grougal? Ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu, ils me manquent tellement.

\- Bonne idée! Ils seront fous de joie de te voir, ils ne vont pas te reconnaître!

Sur ce, Yugo et Adamaï quittèrent la pièce pour aller voir les jumeaux, laissant Oropo se calmer.

Echo entra quelques secondes plus tard.

Oropo se sentit apaisé en la voyant.

\- Ça va? demanda-t-elle, inquiète. Je t'ai entendu crier.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

\- La Grande Déesse n'a pas confiance en moi... Tu me crois quand j'ai dit que je ne recommencerai plus? Tu me crois?

\- Je te crois. J'aimerais savoir une chose : Pourquoi tu lui as laissé croire que c'est toi qui a pris les Dofus? Alors que c'était moi?

\- Tu nous as écouté? Eh bien, je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses punir à ma place donc j'ai décidé de tout prendre.

Echo était touchée par ce geste.

\- Awww... C'est adorable! J'avoue que ce n'était pas correct d'écouter aux portes mais je voulais juste être sûre qu'elle... qu'il ne t'arrive rien!

Elle ne voulait pas avouer qu'elle était jalouse, qu'elle l'espionnait lui et Elia. Elle avait bien entendu la crise d'Oropo en ce qui concernait la confiance. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle!

\- Au final, je n'ai rien eu comme tu le sais... à part un avertissement. Pendant un moment, j'avais eu chaud aux cheveux!

Il ria légèrement pour se détendre puis reprit.

\- Mais je t'assures, au plus profond de moi, que je ne ferai plus de mal à personne, c'est fini!

En disant «mal à personne», il se remémora par flash le moment où il avait empoigné Echo par les cheveux et qu'il avait failli lui trancher la gorge alors qu'elle était ligoté. Il savait qu'il était devenu fou, qu'il avait perdu la raison à cause de sa situation. Cette image restera gravée en lui à vie.

Il se retint de pleurer en caressant les cheveux de sa compagne, à l'endroit où il l'avait empoigné, signe qu'il était désolé. Elle lui prit la main comme pour dire «c'est oublié, ne t'inquiète pas», ce qui l'apaisa.

Le couple s'apprêta à s'embrasser quand...

\- Hum! Hum!

Stoppés dans leur élan, ils virent Adamaï, Yugo et les jumeaux.

\- Je vois que t'es calmé grâce à Echo, constata le dragon. Parfait. Il y a une chose importante que je dois te dire et le plus tôt sera le mieux mais avant cela...

Il murmura à Chibi et Grougal d'aller jouer dehors, ceux-ci râlaient gentiment mais obéissaient.

\- Maintenant qu'ils sont partis, je vais pouvoir t'annoncer - je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire - que t'es convoqué!

Il n'en fallu pas longtemps pour qu'Oropo réagisse.

\- QUOI? CONVOQUÉ? MAIS PAR QUI?

\- Les Dieux...

Encore une trahison pour l'eliotrope.

\- Mais pourquoi?

\- Après m'avoir confié la mission de te surveiller, la Grande Déesse avait une organisé une réunion d'urgence avec les autres Dieux (sauf Pinpin) pour leur faire part de ton cas à cause de cette histoire d'eliabombe. Ils sont furieux, ils veulent te voir de suite.

La colère laissa place à la peur chez Oropo, il redouta la prison divine ou le bannissement.

\- De suite? Tout de suite, maintenant? Mais... et la quête que m'a confié Elia?

\- Justement, ils m'ont dit mot pour mot «La quête peut attendre! Pour l'instant, le décoiffe doit venir TOUT DE SUITE!»

\- Le décoiffé? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, mes cheveux? s'alarma l'eliotrope en passant les mains sur sa tête.

\- Ils sont bien tes cheveux! le rassura Echo.

\- Oui, ils sont juste spéciaux et stylés! renchérit Yugo un peu taquin.

\- Merci c'est gentil.

\- Je peux te rassurer que ce n'est pas moi qui le dit c'est eux. Moi, je ne fais que transmettre le message.

Oropo se leva du lit.

\- Je suppose que je dois venir aujourd'hui puisque c'est tout de suite... Vous pouvez...

\- Tu dois venir seul.

Oropo avala sa salive. Venir seul sans ses amis? C'est carrément mission impossible! Il avait besoin de soutien! Si venir seul c'est de se faire enfermer, alors là, pas question! Mais s'il ne venait pas, les Dieux seraient encore plus furieux et ils le traiteraient de froussard. Il se voyait changé en tofu par le Dieu Osamodas qui lui serait encore plus furieux que les autres parce que sa petite Coqueline est triste pour la perte des animaux qu'elle les avait accueillis. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait exprès! C'était un accident! Oropo devrait trouver une solution pour les calmer mais au vu de la situation, il n'y arrivera pas. Ce serait encore plus difficile qu'apaiser les Demi-Dieux.

Devant le zaap du village, Oropo ajusta son capuchon et respira un bon coup.

"Ça va bien se passer, ça va bien se passer, ça va bien se passer" se répéta-t-il en boucle.

Il regarda ses frères et Echo qui l'embrassa sur la joue pour lui donner du courage.

Même si sa forme verte le rendait puissant, ce n'était pas assez pour tenir tête à 12 Dieux en colère. Il préférait discuter plutôt que de se battre comme il avait fait lors de sa première rencontre avec la Confrérie du Tofu, même si à la fin ça n'était pas super bien passé, que ça avait mal tourné car Oropo n'avait pas du tout la patience, que sa vie était en jeu.

Oropo entra dans le zaap destination «Inglorium» après avoir dit au revoir à ses amis.


	6. Le verdict

«Et dire que je n'ai même pas un avocat… J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas me mettre en prison chez eux dès qu'ils me verront, s'ils sont vraiment furieux...»

Durant son passage dans le zaap, l'eliotrope ne cessait de penser de ce qu'il va lui arriver.

«S'ils me voient, à part la probable prison, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont me faire? Me torturer? M'en faire comme esclave? Majordome? J'en ai pas l'étoffe… Être leur bouffon? Ou bien… Oh non! Ils ne vont quand même pas m'arracher les ailes de ma tête! Si c'est ça, je ne pourrais plus voler ni crée des portails! C'est mon pire cauchemar… TAIS-TOI! TU PENSES TROP! Ça va bien se passer!»

Atterrit à l'Inglorium, il vit la Grande Déesse qui l'attendait de pied ferme.

\- Suis-moi. lui disait-elle calmement en partant devant.

Il s'exécuta, néanmoins, il retira son capuchon pour se sentir à l'aise, il pouvait dévoiler ses ailes devant ses amis et les Dieux mais pas devant les gens inconnus ou lambda mais si les Dieux envisageaient de les lui arracher, il remettra son capuchon rapidement par réflexe. Un moment, il avait pensé à renforcer le tissu des «oreilles» en cas où on les lui arracherait à travers.

Oropo suiva la jeune femme jusqu'à une salle gigantesque! On pouvait y mettre 12 grands Ogrest ou plus! Devant lui, il vit les 12 Dieux du Krosmoz (sachant que Tristepin n'est pas là en tant que Dieu Iop mais que la Grande Déesse est là pour combler le vide) assis sur des trônes.

La Grande Déesse présenta Oropo à ses camarades et alla s'asseoir à sa place.

\- Ah, voilà donc le décoiffé! fit le Dieu Sadida, agacé.

«Il ne s'est pas vu, lui?» pensa Oropo qui avait presque envie de répliquer.

À côté du Dieu Sadida, le Dieu Ecaflip, reconnaissable à sa houppette et sa fourrure rose ainsi que ses lunettes de soleil rondes et ses quatres bras. Ses lunettes lui donnaient un air cool.

\- Mec, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans ta p'tite tête , dit-il contrarié en s'adressant à l'eliotrope, mais nous on ne t'a rien fait! Ce n'est franchement pas sympa!

\- C'est vrai, renchérit Eniripsa, pourquoi fais-tu ça?

\- À mon avis, supposa Crâ, il veut juste se faire remarquer!

\- Dommage que Iop ne soit pas là, soupira la Déesse Féca. Il lui aurait mis une sacrée râclée!

«Ne m'en parlez pas! se dit Oropo en touchant sa joue gauche. Il ne m'avait pas loupé!»

\- Si Iop était là, il se serait moqué de lui en l'imitant juste après sa râclée : «Gneugneugneu! Mon Dieu m'a abandonné, ouin ouin! Alors je vais tuer les autres Dieux puisqu'ils ne m'écoutent pas!»

La tension était à son comble, tous les Dieux reprochaient à Oropo le sacrilège qu'il avait failli commettre à leur égard. Tous parlaient sauf Osamodas qui était sans doute le plus furieux d'entre eux. Même s'il n'avait rien fait, la Grande Déesse lui rappella à l'ordre.

\- Je te déconseille de le changer en quoi que ce soit, lui avertit-elle, il a failli commettre l'irréparable certes mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait volontairement tué les animaux de ta fille.

\- Et pourquoi pas? Siffla-t-il.

«Attends… Comment il le sait? Coqueline lui en a parlé? Mais… Je croyais que son père l'avait abandonné! À moins que...»

Oropo imaginait plusieurs hypothèses : soit Coqueline avait menti en disant que son père l'avait abandonné juste pour rejoindre la Fatrie car elle n'avait pas d'ami, soit son père faisait exprès de l'abandonner pour mieux la surveiller et que si elle est en danger, il rappliquerait aussitôt. Mais cela n'avait pas de sens…

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, déclara Elia' en essayant de calmer les autres Dieux, il fait sa rédemption.

\- Ah ouais? Et quelles bonnes actions il a fait jusqu'à présent? demanda Féca.

\- Allez, parle! tonna Xélor qui faisait sursauter l'eliotrope.

\- Eh bien… dit-il, réveillé de ses pensées. J'ai sauvé un chacha d'une chute douloureuse.

\- Pff! Classique et trop facile! fit Féca pas impressionnée tandis que les autres Dieux sont d'accord.

\- J'ai aussi cuisiné des plats pour des clients dans une auberge, continua-til.

\- Oh, voyez-vous ça! Un marmiton! se moqua Xélor.

\- Bah, ce n'est déjà pas si mal, non?

\- Pas mal mais pas suffisant, réfléchit la Grande Déesse, je propose une réunion privé!

Ils se levèrent et formèrent un cercle, discutant entre eux en chuchotant.

«Comment ça, pas suffisant? Est-ce qu'ils m'encouragent à faire plus?»

Oropo patienta pendant que les Dieux discutaient, il en surprit un en train de suggérer qu'on lui arrache les ailes ce que la Grande Déesse avait refusé fermement.

\- Rooooh, si on ne peut plus rigoler…

\- Bah ce n'est pas amusant!

Oropo avait eu chaud.

Quelques instants plus tard, la petite réunion se termina et les Dieux reprirent leurs places. La Grande Déesse lui annonça le verdict.

\- Après une longue discussion, si toi, Oropo l'eliatrope…

\- J'suis un eliotrope, lui coupa-t-il.

\- Mais comme tu n'es plus stérile et que ton espérance de vie est rallongé, tu devrais être…

\- LA LA LA LA LA LA! chantonna-t-il en se bouchant les oreilles. Je ne veux pas le savoir! Dites votre verdict qu'on en finisse! LA LA LA LA LA LA!

N'insistant pas trop la dessus pour ne pas perdre de temps, la Grande Déesse annonça son verdict.

\- Je disais donc : si toi, Oropo l'eliOtrope, veut te racheter auprès de nous, les Dieux, afin d'oublier cette histoire de ce-que-tu-sais, tu devras… … vas-y, dis-lui, Ecaflip puisque c'est ton idée.

\- Tu devras passer une semaine avec nous! Elle n'est pas belle, la vie? déclara-t-il enthousiaste.

Puis il eut un silence.

\- Rester une semaine avec vous? Attendez… vous n'allez quand même pas m'enfermer, si?

Oropo se prépara à s'enfuir mais ne le fit pas, ce serait une très mauvaise idée. Ecaflip le rassura.

\- Mais non, mais non! Tu resteras avec nous en tant qu'invité, pas en tant que prisonnier!

\- Si seulement… soupira Sadida en pianotant l'accoudoir de son trône.

Le gros Ecaflip rose ignora la remarque et poursuit.

\- Évidemment, tu seras logé et nourri.

\- MAIS! intervint Eniripsa pour compléter. Tu dois faire des corvées pour nous!

\- Tout à fait, on ne va pas te laisser tourner les pouces! C'est le but de ta rédemption!

\- Et puis, ajouta la Grande Déesse, en apprenant à mieux nous connaître, tu comprendras mieux la situation!

«Finalement, ce n'était pas si terrible, ils m'ont bien grondé et c'est tout.» pensa l'eliotrope, soulagé. «'fin bon, j'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient vraiment m'arracher les ailes.»

\- Ok, je commence quand?

\- Demain.


	7. La mystérieuse boite

Revenu et encapuchonné à Emelka, Oropo rentra à l'auberge avec une mystérieuse boite en main.

\- Coucou! Je suis de retour!

\- Alors, c'était comment? lui demanda Yugo en venant à sa rencontre.

\- Bof, ce n'était pas si terrible en fin de compte. répondit-il alors que les jumeaux se ruèrent vers lui pour lui faire un câlin.

\- C'est quoi cette boite? remarqua Grougal.

\- Un cadeau? demanda Chibi à son tour.

\- Ça? fit Oropo en montrant la boite. Oh, ce n'est pas un cadeau, c'est juste une boite avec lequel on met quelque chose à l'intérieur.

\- Rien de spécial alors…

L'objet en question ressemblait étrangement à un eliacube : même couleur, même forme mais un peu plus grand et ne brillait pas. Même si elle était probablement vide, ça donnait envie de jeter un coup d'oeil.

Oropo s'approcha de Yugo et lui murmura :

\- Viens avec moi dans la chambre, je vais t'expliquer.

Il n'était pas question que les jumeaux entendent leur conversation.

«Les p'tits sont tellement curieux, s'ils nous entendent, ça les motiverait encore plus de partir à l'aventure. Non, il est encore trop tôt pour eux, qu'ils entendent des trucs de grands.»

En entrant dans la pièce, il retira son capuchon. Adamaï était encore là, les bras croisés.

\- Alors? lui demanda-t-il aux nouvelles.

Yugo ferma la porte pour éviter que des oreilles ne traînent tandis qu'Oropo s'assit sur son lit avec la boite dans les mains.

\- T'avais raison, Ad, ils étaient furieux mais finalement tout s'est bien passé! Je dois passer une semaine chez eux, histoire de faire connaissance.

\- Quand tu partiras? questionna Yugo en s'asseyant aussi sur le lit.

\- Demain.

\- C'est tôt!

\- En tout cas, ça nous laisse le temps d'aller voir les Percedal…

Un énorme «ATCHOUM» retentissait au moment où Oropo avait prononcé le nom «Percedal», lui coupant la phrase. Ce qui ne faisait plus aucun doute.

\- Qu'est-ce que…? Ils sont là? Mais depuis quand? J'espère qu'ils ne nous espionnent pas…

\- ON N'A RIEN ENTENDU! cria une voix qui semblait être celle d'Elely.

\- Tais-toi, cervelle de iop! cria une voix qu'on reconnaîtrait être celle de Flopin.

Juste après, deux rires d'enfants se fit entendre. Chibi et Grougal.

Énorme soupir pour Oropo. Décidément, les jumeaux ne lâchaient vraiment rien.

\- Bon, tu expliques ce que c'est que cette boite qui ressemble à un eliacube? lui pressa Yugo. Ça m'intrigue!

\- J'y viens justement.

L'eliotrope tenta d'expliquer mais à cause de la présence des Percedal dans la pièce d'à côté, il les fit venir mais pas Chibi et Grougal qu'il les poussait en direction de l'étage du dessous.

\- Allez aider notre père.

\- Rooh, mais pourquoi? contestèrent les jumeaux.

\- Vous êtes trop jeunes sur ce que Yugo, Ad', moi et les Percedal, on va raconter.

\- C'EST PAS JUSTE! couina Chibi. Elely et Flopin sont de la partie et pas nous!

\- C'est vrai ça! renchérit Grougal, bougon. Pourquoi nous on ne peut pas?

\- Ils ont de l'expérience… Allez! les poussa encore une fois Oropo.

Encore une fois, ils obéissaient. Voyant Ruel et Arpagone au comptoir en train de roucouler entre eux, l'eliotrope les fit venir aussi. Ces deux-là ne se quittaient vraiment plus. 'Manquait plus qu'une personne.

\- Attendez-moi, je vais chercher Echo.

Il mit son capuchon et partit en direction du village, ne la trouvant pas à l'auberge.

Si Echo était au village, il n'était vraiment pas rassuré car les gens pouvaient être méchants avec elle, en jugeant sur l'apparence et non sur la personnalité. Echo avait bien l'apparence d'une créature maléfique certes mais c'était bien une eniripsa et elle est très gentille. Si les villageois commençaient à mal parler dans son dos, il ne laisserait pas passer et n'hésiterait pas à faire un long discours. Mais là, non, en passant devant eux, ils ne disaient rien de mal sur sa compagne. Peut-être que les mentalités avaient évolués.

\- Ah, Echo! réussit-il à la trouver.

Elle était en compagnie de… Coqueline?! Ainsi que la petite fille avec laquelle il avait sauvé son chacha l'autre jour. Coqueline avait son gobgob dans les bras. La petite fille osamodas, son chacha.

«Qu'est-ce qu'elle peuvent bien se raconter?»

Il se cacha derrière un arbre et créa deux portails : un devant lui et un au dessus des filles, de sorte qu'elles ne le voyaient pas.

«Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes mais personne, pas même moi, ne dit que ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portails.»

Il coinça le pli de son capuchon derrière son oreille et la plongea dans le portail qui était devant lui et écouta.

\- … gentil de sa part qu'il ait sauvé ton chacha, j'allais le voir justement pour lui parler.

\- Tu vas lui parler pour quoi? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Bah, on s'était en quelque sorte disputé parce qu'il avait accidentellement tué les animaux que je gardais, il ne savait pas viser avec son wakfu…

Coqueline ne voulait pas trop entrer dans les détails à propos du plan d'Oropo que celui-ci avait voulut exécuter pour ne pas inquiéter la petite fille. Elle aperçut le portail avec l'oreille qui dépasse.

\- Il n'était vraiment plus lui-même ce jour-là... Du coup, je suis venue pour m'excuser, n'est-ce pas, Oropo?

«Bon sang! Mais comment?»

Echo aperçut elle aussi le portail avec l'oreille qui dépassait et la tira. Oropo fût entraîné de l'autre côté et tomba sur la mâchoire presque sur la joue là où Tristepin l'avait frappé.

\- Ouille!

Les deux portails disparaissaient après sa chute. Ses ailes n'étaient pas à découvert mais on voyait une partie de ses cheveux, il se releva, réajusta son capuchon et vérifia si sa joue n'avait pas enflé. Elle l'était légèrement.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien d'espionner? lui reprocha Coqueline.

\- Je sais, s'excusa-t-il, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher quand je t'ai vu. J'suis heureux que tu ne sois plus fâchée. Toujours amis?

\- Évidemment, gros bêta! On est toujours amis!

Puis elle lui fait un câlin, son casque de crâne frôlant sa joue qui a un peu plus enflé.

\- Argh! Fais attention, Coqueline!

Revenu à l'auberge avec son amie et son âme-sœur, il était déjà l'heure de manger, Oropo n'avait pas eu le temps d'expliquer la fonction de la boite qu'il avait obtenu. Pour dégonfler sa joue, il dut tenir un steak de bouftou dessus tout en restant au comptoir pour servir à boire. Et comme il avait faim, il profita de ce steak pour le grignoter petit à petit.

Après cela, les jumeaux furent envoyés jouer dehors. Tout le monde était là sauf Amalia… Devraient-ils aller la voir? Sachant que, demain, Oropo partira chez les Dieux pendant une semaine?

\- Je suis désolée, décréta Evangelyne, mais si Amalia n'est pas avec nous, on ne peut pas écouter ce qu'Oropo a à nous dire!

\- C'est vrai… avoua-t-il, triste.

\- Sans Amalia, la Confrérie du Tofu n'est pas au complet!

Tous discutaient en étant d'accord.

\- Bon, qui pour aller voir Amalia? proposa Yugo en levant la main.

Tous levèrent la main, sans hésiter.

\- Je pense qu'on est tous d'accord.

\- Oui, disaient-ils en choeur.

Au royaume Sadida, le groupe se retrouva face à des gardes qui refusent de les laisser passer.

\- On veut juste voir la princesse Amalia, supplia Evangelyne.

\- Désolé, vous tombez mal. Le roi est de plus en plus faible et la princesse ne veut voir personne.

\- Même pas ses amis?

\- On a des ordres, désolés.

\- Les ordres de «Pue-Du-Bec»! murmura en rigolant Tristepin.

Echo intervint en bousculant sans le vouloir le iop pour parler aux gardes.

\- Vous dites que le roi Sheran Sharm est de plus en plus faible? Je peux m'en charger, je suis une eniripsa.

Les gardes la regardèrent comme si c'était un patapoutre, on aurait presque deviné qu'ils allaient dire «Ça, une eniripsa?». Oropo n'aimait vraiment pas le jugement sur l'apparence que ce soit par la parole ou par le regard. Il se râcla la gorge, l'air mécontent en signe de rappel à l'ordre sur la galanterie.

Il ne rigolait pas, mais vraiment pas. Les gardes ne comprenaient pas alors il se fit direct :

\- Soit vous lui faites confiance et elle essayera de sauver votre roi, soit on s'en va et vous vous dé-broui-llez!

\- Oropo! cria Echo, choquée.

\- T'es pas sérieux?! s'exclama Yugo.

\- Tu te rends compte ce que tu viens de dire?!

\- On devait voir Amalia! protesta Evangelyne.

\- Désolé, se justifia Oropo, mais si ces gardes ne veulent pas nous laisser passer alors le roi ne se fera pas examiner et soigner par Echo…

Puis il éleva la voix face aux gardes :

\- … puisqu'ils ne la considèrent pas comme une VRAIE eniripsa!

\- Quoi? Mais… on a rien dit!

\- Ça se voyait dans vos yeux! Vous l'avez dévisagé!

\- Laisse, Oropo, tenta-t-elle de le calmer alors qu'il était sur le point de leur arracher leur barbe verte, j'ai l'habitude qu'on me regarde comme ça.

Elely, très étonnée, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer combien l'eliotrope était amoureux de cette eniripsa et plus du tout d'Amalia. Yugo l'avait aussi constaté.

\- Alors? demanda encore une fois Oropo.

\- Ben…

Les gardes hésitèrent longuement. Perdant patience, l'eliotrope leur annonça :

\- Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça, on s'en va! Allez, venez les amis!

Il prit ses amis avec lui et tourna les talons aux gardes.

\- M-Mais… protesta encore une fois Evangelyne.

Oropo lui fit un clin d'oeil, murmurant «fais-moi confiance» et là, elle comprit.

Le temps que le groupe s'éloigna de quelques pas qu'une voix familière les interpella :

\- Attendez!


	8. Tofufié

Ils se retournèrent et virent la princesse Amalia, les gardes s'étaient écartés de son passage.

\- Amalia! criait le groupe en choeur.

Tous l'encerclaient, contents de la voir.

\- Ça va?

\- Ils ne voulaient pas nous laisser passer!

\- Tu sais, on pourra bientôt repartir à l'aventure comme au bon vieux temps! On s'ennuierait si t'étais pas là!

\- Moi aussi, je suis contente de vous voir. leur disait-elle, souriante. Je suis désolée que les gardes n'ont pas pu vous laisser passer, ce sont les ordres de mon frère…

\- On sait, la rassura Yugo. Ils ont aussi dit que tu ne voulais voir personne mais nous on veut te voir, tu veux bien?

Adamaï ajouta :

\- Si tu ne veux pas, on comprendrait…

\- …et on s'en va, compléta Oropo, le temps que tu réfléchisses…

La princesse les regarda pendant un moment avec une longue hésitation : d'un côté, elle voulait se retrouver seule mais de l'autre elle voulait se réconforter auprès de ses amis.

C'était l'un des gardes qui finira par la faire décider.

\- Princesse, ils ont une eniripsa et s'ils s'en vont, tout espoir de sauver la Majesté votre père sera perdu!

\- … Très bien, laissez-les passer. Si mon frère vous dit quelque chose, dites-lui que l'ordre vient de moi.

\- Bien, princesse. Ok, vous pouvez passer, vous autres.

Ils s'écartèrent, laissant le passage au groupe. Yugo remercia son amie du fond du coeur.

\- Merci, Amalia.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, lui sourit-elle.

Elle désigna un garde à Echo.

\- Il va te conduire à mon père.

L'eniripsa quitta le groupe et suiva le garde en direction des appartements du roi.

Oropo faisait la tête pensant qu'il ne pourra pas annoncer ce qu'il avait en main. L'occasion de le dire s'éloignait de plus en plus, à croire que le destin se moquait de lui.

En attendant, la princesse les invitait dans ses appartements.

\- C'est quoi cette boite? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit.

\- Je le dirai quand TOUT LE MONDE sera là!

Elle le regarda, surprise de le voir de mauvaise humeur. Elle qui pensait être la seule à râler… c'est râpé!

Yugo traduit.

\- En gros, tant que Echo n'est pas là personne ne saura ce que MÔSSIEUR Oropo a à dire!

\- Parfaitement! Attends… quoi? Pourquoi «MÔSSIEUR»?

\- Ça paraît évident : depuis qu'on est ici, tu te comportes comme si t'étais le chef! Or, il n'y a pas de chef! Tout le monde se décide!

Oropo posa la boite sur la table de chevêt de la princesse et fit face à Yugo, bras croisés, l'air grognon.

\- Excuse-moi d'être chef dans l'âme, MÔSSIEUR Yugo!

Avant que la dispute ne se dégénère entre les «Ah ouais?» et «Ouais!» et nez contre nez, Coqueline intervint en se mettant entre eux.

\- Et si on jouait à un jeu pour se changer les idées?

\- Très bonne idée! approuva Adamaï. En attendant le retour d'Echo, jouons à un jeu! Et puisque c'est Coqueline qui l'a proposé, elle nous dira à quoi on va jouer!

\- C'est simple : je vous attrape, je vous touche, vous êtes «tofufié»! Le but du jeu est de ne pas se faire toucher!

\- C'est bizarre, frissonna Ruel, j'ai comme un mauvais souvenir…

Il se rappela par flash le gobgob de Coqueline changé en gligli adulte voulant le manger qui l'avait traumatisé. Il chassa ce souvenir de ses pensées.

\- Ça me va, acquiesça Elely.

\- Ça fait quoi d'être «tofufié»? questionna Flopin.

Le temps qu'il dit le mot qu'il se faisait déjà changer en un petit tofu blond par la petite osamodas. En tofu, il avait conservé sa coupe de cheveux.

Comme le bébé iop ne participait pas, le gobgob le surveillait. Tout le monde s'amusait sauf Oropo qui boudait dans son coin.

\- Si tu ne bouge pas, Oro', tu vas te faire toucher! l'avertit Yugo.

\- M'en fiche! Si je deviens un tofu, je me calme automatiquement!

Il se fit toucher, le transformant en tofu brun arborant la même coupe de cheveux ainsi que ses ailes en wakfu qu'il avait quand il ne portait pas de capuche alors que dans sa forme humaine, il portait une capuche, bizarre, non?

\- C'est comme tu veux… Oulà! Non! se sauva-t-il en voyant Coqueline lui foncer dessus.

Tout le groupe se faisait tofufier, le dernier qui restait était Adamaï.

\- Youhou! Ad' a gagné! déclara la petite osamodas avec enthousiasme.

\- Piou, piou! firent les tofus.

Comme Echo n'était pas revenue, au bout d'un certain temps, Coqueline les laissait en tofu pour qu'ils s'amusent un peu entre eux. Adamaï prit le relais pour surveiller le bébé iop afin que le gobgob puisse souffler car le pauvre s'était fait malmené par le nourrisson durant toute la partie de tofufié. Au moins, le petit n'avait pas eu l'idée de s'enfuir tant que quelque chose l'occupait.

Les tofus exploraient la pièce qu'était la chambre d'Amalia. Evangelyne, Flopin et Elely s'amusaient à sauter sur le lit tandis que Ruel et Arpagone se promenaient en picorant le sol ensemble puis séparément puis encore ensemble. Amalia faisait la sieste sur l'oreiller de son lit alors que Tristepin embêtait un garde.

\- Veux-tu bien arrêter? disait-il, agacé en essayant de l'esquiver.

Yugo et Oropo, quant à eux, faisaient la course à celui qui était le plus rapide en vol. Dans un premier temps, ils étaient à la même vitesse puis petit à petit c'était tantôt Yugo, tantôt Oropo qui accélérait pour dépasser l'autre mais qu'au final c'était Yugo qui se fatiguait et s'arrêta en se posant au sol. Le voyant abandonner, Oropo cria victoire en piaillant mais comme il ne regardait pas devant lui, il fonçait droit vers un mur de plantes et de fleurs juste après avoir franchi la fenêtre de la chambre de la princesse, l'assommant sur le coup sans se faire mal. Il ressortit du mur complètement sonné et ayant du mal à stabiliser son vol. Il se posa à côté de Yugo et se reposa avec lui.

Yugo était fatigué et voulait se reposer sur l'oreiller, aux côtés d'Amalia, plutôt qu'au sol mais il avait trop mal aux ailes pour y aller alors Oropo se proposa de le transporter jusqu'à cet endroit.

Coqueline, voyant ce petit spectacle – un tofu qui en transportait un autre – ne put s'empêcher de l'encourager.

Une fois sur le lit, le petit tofu bleu descendit du brun et sautilla jusqu'à l'oreiller là où il y avait Amalia et fit la sieste.

Satisfait d'avoir embêté le garde, Tristepin se dirigea vers Yugo pour jouer avec lui mais comme celui-ci dormait, il insistait en le picorant gentiment. Doucement réveillé, il lui disait en piaillant «pas maintenant, Pinpin, je me repose» alors le tofu roux arrêta d'insister et se reporta sur Oropo.

Il se posa à côté de lui et demanda s'il voulait jouer, le tofu brun lui répondit non et s'éloigna un peu plus loin en sautillant. Il n'était même pas fatigué, alors pourquoi non? Tristepin insista en le harcelant. Il le picora mais Oropo l'ignora. Comme il ne réagissait pas, le tofu roux tira l'aile en wakfu d'Oropo avec son bec. Le petit tofu brun, surpris, s'en prenait à lui brutalement à coup de bec et de tête. S'ils étaient sous forme humaine, la bagarre aurait causé beaucoup de dégâts matériel, là, ils étaient en tofu et ils se battaient sur le lit d'Amalia.

Les autres tofus s'éloignaient rapidement pour ne pas se faire aspirer par cette boule de poussière où on voyait un bec, une patte ou des plumes s'envolant partout.

\- Eh oh! Stop! cria Coqueline, s'apercevant de la bagarre.

Elle était obligé d'intervenir en faisant barrage entre les deux tofus avec sa main. Tous les deux étaient blessés. Tristepin avait des bosses et des bleus partout sur son petit corps et il a été déplumé partout sauf sur la tête, les plumes à cet endroit avaient été "décoiffé". Oropo, lui, était plus amoché, il avait les yeux au beurre noir en plus des bosses et des bleus plus nombreux que ceux de Tristepin mais il s'était quand même bien battu. Lui aussi, son corps à l'exception de la tête avait été déplumé et il était aussi décoiffé ne sachant pas si ses ailes en wakfu étaient encore là ou non.

Avec angoisse, Coqueline inspecta la tête d'Oropo qui tressaillit et couina de douleur lorsqu'elle lui effleura le crâne. Après inspection, les ailes étaient encore là, pas arrachés mais cassés.

Quel soulagement!

Le petit tofu brun couina de plus belle lorsque la petite osamodas toucha ses ailes, il se mit à pleurer tellement la douleur était insupportable. Sous forme humaine, il pouvait lâcher des jurons de douleur alors qu'en tofu c'était normal de pleurer de cette manière, c'est des êtres assez sensibles.

Tristepin se moquait de lui mais devenait tout penaud lorsque Coqueline lui toisa du regard.

Comme la récréation était terminée, elle reprit l'aspect normal de tout le monde y compris Oropo. Echo tombait pile à ce moment-là. Elle découvrit son compagnon dans un sale état car en reprenant forme humaine, il avait conservé ses blessures sur le corps, les cheveux décoiffés et les fractures aux ailes. C'était pareil pour Tristepin : blessures et cheveux décoiffés conservés.

\- OH NON! hurla l'eniripsa, horrifiée. QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ ?

La petite osamodas se justifia naturellement.

\- Il y avait eu une bagarre entre tofu...


	9. Explications

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux bagarreurs avaient été soignés, Oropo avait les ailes dans les bandages faits de feuilles et de sèves avec un tuteur à chacune pour que ça reste en place.

\- Eh bah voilà, se parlait-il à lui-même, j'ai vraiment eu ma raclée de la part du Dieu Iop... Vous êtes contents?

\- Tes ailes resteront comme ça pendant une semaine, lui informa Echo sans prêter attention à ce qu'il dit, et comme les bandages sont assez épais, tu ne pourras pas remettre ton capuchon sur la tête.

\- Génial...

En effet, les bandages était assez épais, pas lourd mais bien moulés sur les ailes comme si elles étaient dans du papier mâché, les tuteurs étaient en dessous de la deuxième couche parmi les quatre fines couches de feuilles. Oropo aura bien du mal à cacher sa tête.

«Tout le monde, à l'exception de mes amis, verront mes ailes maintenant! Et en plus, il y a ce fichu soleil, j'ai peur...»

\- Comment va mon père? s'inquiéta Amalia en venant voir Echo.

\- Il va bien, lui assura-t-elle, il se repose.

La princesse fût soulagée mais l'eniripsa la prévient tout de même.

\- Je ne veux pas t'inquiéter mais il y a des risques qu'il peut faire une rechute.

Amalia la remercia malgré tout et alla vite voir son père afin qu'elle puisse encore passer quelques instants avec lui.

Oropo soupira.

«Retour à la case départ...»

Mais bon, c'était le choix de la princesse.

Finalement, ça n'avait pas duré longtemps, elle revint quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Tout le monde est là. annonça Yugo. On t'écoute, Oro'.

«Enfin! s'extasia-t-il. Ce n'est pas trop tôt!»

Il prit la boîte qu'il avait posé sur la table de chevet et s'assit sur une chaise qu'Amalia fit apparaître. C'était mieux que ces lianes qui l'avaient ligoté, la veille.

Amalia était assise sur son lit, les autres assis par terre face à l'eliotrope. Ils étaient prêts à l'écouter.

Oropo raconta d'abord sur la réapparition prochaine des fragments de Dofus Eliatrope puis son départ pour l'Inglorium le lendemain.

\- Et pour la boîte? demanda Elely, vraiment intéressée.

\- La boîte? Eh bien, expliqua le jeune homme, elle sert à rendre l'eliacube inoffensif. Je mets l'eliacube dedans et hop! C'est neutralisé! Par contre, si je le sors, attention, ses "effets" reviennent.

\- Ah d'accord! comprit Yugo. Eh ben, c'est pratique!

Ruel leva la main pour prendre la parole.

\- J'ai une question. Est-ce qu'il y a une sécurité? Si jamais quelqu'un essayait de voler et d'ouvrir la boîte...

\- HA! pointa-t-il du doigt vers son ami enutrof. Très bonne question, Ruel! Oui, il y a bien une sécurité : Seuls ceux qui ont le cœur pur peuvent l'ouvrir. Et elle est indestructible.

Yugo eut une illumination.

\- C'est comme avec l'eliacube lui-même : ceux qui ont le cœur pur ne deviennent pas fous!

\- Exactement, Yugo! affirma l'eliotrope en ouvrant et en fermant la boîte qui faisait "clic" à chaque ouverture et fermeture.

\- Attends, Oro'... T'étais pas cinglé?! s'écria Tristepin, stupéfait de voir qu'il pouvait ouvrir la boîte.

\- Bah non, sinon je n'aurais pas réussi à l'ouvrir.

Il tendit la boîte au garde qui était à la porte et lui demanda de l'ouvrir. Évidemment, cela confirma les dires d'Oropo, le garde avait dû mal à l'ouvrir donc son cœur n'était pas pur.

\- Argh! Impossible!

Il la lui rendit, essoufflé alors qu'il était en bonne condition physique.

\- Je veux bien essayer. se proposa l'enutrof qui la prit des mains d'Oropo.

Il posa la boîte au sol, se frotta les mains, puis tenta. Il tenta, il tenta mais à chaque fois, la boîte lui résistait.

\- Argh!

\- Tu y arrives?

Au final...

\- Non!

Il avait beau essayer de l'ouvrir, il n'y arrivait pas et le pauvre Ruel se sentit très vite essoufflé. Il s'affala par terre, tenant la boîte en l'air d'une main péniblement.

\- Ce n'est plus de mon âge...

\- À moi, à moi! se pressa Yugo en lui prenant la boîte de la main.

Il l'ouvrit facilement puis la referma après avoir regardé l'intérieur.

\- C'est vide...

\- Bah évidemment, patate! le taquina son frère eliotrope.

Puis le bouscula gentiment.

\- À mon tour! fit Tristepin, l'air déterminé.

Yugo donna la boîte à son ami iop, celui-ci la posa par terre, fit appel aux pouvoirs de Rubilax en faisant grossir sa main puis...

\- NON! PAS DANS MA CHAMBRE, CERVELLE DE IOP! cria Amalia qui le stoppa net.

Il avait failli donner des coups de poing sur la boîte voulant tester sa résistance manquant de casser quelque chose ou de tout casser. Sa main reprit sa taille normale.

\- Essaye plutôt de l'ouvrir d'abord! soupira-t-elle calmement en mettant sa main sur son visage.

\- Mais c'est nul...

Il suivit le conseil de la princesse, il ouvrit la boîte mais à sa manière de iop, pensant qu'il n'y arrivait pas, il força. Elle était ouverte mais était envoyée vers d'autres cieux dans un sifflement bien distinct trouant le plafond au passage. Tous étaient bouche bée avec de gros yeux ronds, fixant le ciel.

Oropo essaya de prendre la parole mais la princesse l'interrompit, furieuse contre Tristepin.

\- ESPÈCE DE CERVELLE DE IOP! T'AS LE CŒUR PUR!

\- Désolé... fit-il tout penaud.

\- MAINTENANT LE PLAFOND EST TOUT TROUÉ! continua-t-elle de crier en pointant du doigt le ciel.

Oropo put prendre la parole mais dans un ton paniqué.

\- Fallait pas forcer si t'arrivais à l'ouvrir, Pinpin! C'est malin, je vais devoir aller la réceptionner! Sinon quelqu'un va se blesser en la recevant en pleine tête!

Il quitta les appartements de la princesse précipitamment.

Yugo le suivit de près en courant.

Quelques instants plus tard, quelque chose tomba lourdement dans un sifflement aigüe. Plus aucun doute, c'était la boîte.

\- Trop tard! J'espère que personne ne la reçu en pleine tête...

Le groupe descendit, Oropo trouva la boîte dans le village Sadida qui, heureusement, n'était pas tombée sur quelqu'un. Elle était tombée au sol formant un gros cratère. La chute de la boîte avait provoqué la panique chez les villageois.

\- Le ciel nous tombe sur la tête! cria l'un d'eux.

Yugo les rassura en s'excusant pour la gêne occasionnée.

Comme le village était abrité par l'arbre de vie, Oropo put profiter de l'ombre en allant récupérer la boîte avec soulagement. Le cratère fut rebouché comme si de rien n'était.

\- Ok, elle est indestructible, admet Tristepin convaincu, je n'ai rien à ajouter.

\- La boîte oui... mais pas mon plafond... soupira Amalia. J'ai demandé à quelqu'un d'aller le réparer.

\- Hé! protesta le iop. J'ai dit que j'étais désolé!

\- On te croit, pipoune! se moqua Rubilax. Jamais je n'oublierai la façon dont tu as envoyé ce truc dans les airs! HAHAHAHA!

Et il rajouta avant de rigoler de plus belle.

\- Ni la tronche des autres d'ailleurs, c'était à mourir de rire! HAHAHA!

\- Bon, c'est bon, Rubi'... dit Tristepin qui n'avait pas le cœur à rire.

\- Ha... ha... c'était marrant... se calma-t-il finalement.

Étant content d'avoir récupéré la boîte, Oropo se décida qu'il fallait la garder précieusement pour qu'aucun autre incident similaire ne se reproduise. Ayant les ailes sous le bandages, l'eliotrope n'avait pas d'autres choix que de... marcher!

Yugo était extrêmement content de le voir enfin marcher.

\- Ah! Ça fait plaisir de te voir marcher, frérot! dit-il en observant la démarche de son frère.

Elle était naturelle, pas coincé, pourtant Yugo avait presque l'impression qu'Oropo cachait son ancienne démarche qu'il avait à la naissance. C'était comme si un gaucher se forçait à être droitier pour être comme tout le monde.

\- Bah moi pas! ronchonna l'eliotrope. Vivement que je guérisse... Attention, soleil!

Il esquiva une trouée puis un arbre.

\- Hé! Tu te prends pour Vampyro ou quoi? se moquait gentiment Yugo qui ne regardait pas devant lui avant d'heurter le même arbre auquel Oropo l'avait évité. Ouille!

L'eliotrope n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on le comparait à un monstre suceur de sang alors il lui demanda d'expliquer pourquoi, à son avis, il se cachait des pieds aux ailes.

\- Bah pour le côté mystérieux, non? Dans l'hyperzaap, tu as dévoilé ta tête en mode "SURPRISE" rien que pour moi!

\- Oui mais encore? Quand je t'avais dit que mon peuple et moi, on s'était caché dans l'ombre, ce n'était pas une histoire de faire attention à ne pas modifier l'avenir. Il y a bien autre chose!

\- Ben...

Yugo se frotta pensivement le bonnet, s'arrêtant un instant, et là il comprit.

\- Oh mais...

Il rattrapa son frère.

Vous étiez un peuple assez fragile ! ... Pardon l'expression, hein... Mais en plus d'être stérile et éphémère, ton peuple et toi souffriez de problèmes de santé dont la sensibilité au soleil! C'est vraiment un problème de santé, ça?

\- Enfin! Il a compris! dit Oropo en joignant les mains et en levant les yeux et la tête au ciel, soulagé. Oui. La grande majorité des eliotropes dont moi avaient la peau toute pâle! Et donc, exposé au soleil, on avait des cloques, des brûlures aux premier degré...

\- Mais toi, t'as rien...

\- Eh oh! lui coupa-t-il dans un ton de fierté. Tu me prends pour qui? J'étais l'un de ceux qui avait compris le danger du soleil quand un des miens avait été légèrement brûlé!

\- C'est bon, j'avoue, ria légèrement Yugo, excuse-moi! C'est vrai que j'avais lu dans ton journal que tu te décidais à te couvrir entièrement après des décennies... après que tu en avais marre de me ressembler... Et puis, Echo, elle aussi est toute blanche...

\- Ne prends pas Echo comme exemple de ma vie, lui coupa encore une fois Oropo, ce n'est pas pareil... 'fin si pour l'abandon mais ce qu'elle a ce n'est pas pareil, elle n'était pas née ce qu'elle avait eu que moi j'avais. Elle, c'était par choix! Nous, une malédiction...

\- C'était une malédiction! corrigea Yugo. Désormais, grâce à la Grande Déesse et à moi, ça va mieux ! Fini les problèmes de santé, fini la stérilité. Et peut-être que ton problème avec le soleil, ça ira mieux aussi. 'Suffit de le faire étape par étape! De l'ombre à la lumière! Bon, si c'est impossible pour toi de faire bronzette, l'été, t'as qu'à te mettre une protection!

Ils s'arrêtaient devant une boutique d'ombrelle. Avant d'acheter, Oropo testa diverses ombrelles de feuilles. Il en voulait une qui le protège bien du soleil.

\- Facile à dire! Dur à faire... combien pour celle-ci?

\- 30 kamas. lui répondit la vendeuse.

Le jeune homme avait trouvé une ombrelle qui lui plaisait bien, il y avait tellement de feuilles que pas un seul rayon de soleil ne passe et contrairement aux autres ombrelles, celle-ci n'avait pas de fleurs, un modèle homme donc. Un hibou était sculpté au bout de la manche, Oropo craqua aussitôt, il donna la boîte à Yugo.

\- Je prends.

Et il payait la somme nécessaire. La vendeuse le remercia.

\- Merci, bonne journée, monsieur!

Puis ils quittèrent la boutique.


	10. Oropo, le mari idéal pour Amalia? NON!

\- Ce n'est pas dur à faire! La preuve! T'as accompli une étape en achetant cette ombrelle.

\- T'as pas tort. admit Oropo. Prochaine étape : changer la tête d'ombrelle épaisse contre une moins épaisse! Faut pas jeter le manche, ce serait gaspiller!

Yugo lui sourit et lui donna un coup de coude amical.

\- Juste parce qu'il y a un hibou au bout du manche?

\- Exactement! admit-il encore et fièrement. Je le dis haut et fort : J'aime les hiboux!

Il le cria tout en levant la tête et en brandissant son ombrelle en l'air tandis que Yugo marcha devant lui. Il remit l'ombrelle au dessus de sa tête et rattrapa son frère qui avait toujours la boîte dans les mains. Ils retrouvèrent les autres sur la place du village. Ils avaient remarqué l'achat d'Oropo qui avait l'air heureux. Il replia son ombrelle maintenant qu'il fût à l'ombre complet sans trouées.

\- Sérieusement, tu ne pouvais pas remettre ta capuche? se moqua Tristepin.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que je ne peux pas à cause des bandages? gnogna Oropo, encore vexé.

\- Ah bon?

\- Oui, affirma Echo, et il a eu la bonne idée d'acheter cette ombrelle.

\- Bah pourquoi?

\- J'ai… comment dire… tenta-t-il d'expliquer. J'suis sensible aux rayons du soleil! Je prends facilement des coups de soleil…

\- Vu le teint que t'as, constata Evangelyne en regardant Oropo, on comprend pourquoi tu te couvre le corps...

Un point pour Evangelyne qui a deviné du premier coup d'oeil!

\- Et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas drôle de se prendre des coups de soleil, hein, Pinpin?

Il regarda le iop avec sarcasme. Les autres l'imitaient.

\- Quoi? Ne me regardez pas comme ça! C'est à lui de le regarder, pas moi!

\- Mais moi, JE ME PROTÈGE, MOI, MÔSSIEUR! Et dès le début!

Des papillons voletaient autour des ailes bandés d'Oropo, celui-ci les chassaient gentiment pendant qu'il parlait, ils s'éloignaient mais revenaient à la charge car ils étaient attirés par la sève qui maintenait fermement le bandage feuillu.

\- Allez vous-en! les chassa-t-il. Je ne suis pas un garde-manger!

\- Oh mais c'est gentil un papillon, rit Amalia, laisses-les.

Oropo continua de les chasser mais finit par les fuir, agacé. Les lépidoptères le suivirent.

\- Un papillon, oui, mais deux c'est un peu trop!

\- Tant que ce n'est pas des abeilles… frissonna Yugo.

\- Yugo, ce que tu dis, ça porte malheur!

Il trébucha.

\- Argh! J'abandonne!

Résigné et assis, il les laissa s'installer sur ses pansements en train d'aspirer le nectar.

Il s'était promis de ne pas se faire remarquer et voilà le résultat!

Il s'était demandé si ce n'était une malédiction de la part des Dieux : l'absence d'un membre du groupe, l'aggravation de sa blessure à la joue, la bagarre tofuesque qui lui avait coûté une frature aux ailes, l'envol spectaculaire de la boîte puis les papillons… tout ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence! Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'il avait subi le mauvais karma. Tout simplement.

À partir de maintenant, il décida de se faire encore plus discret et suivre les conseils de son frère : être moins pessimiste.

Un peu de sève coula le long de ses ailes, il goûta.

\- Hmm… Sucrée, commenta-t-il.

Tristepin essaya d'en goûter mais Oropo lui gifla la main, ne faisant pas attention qu'il giflait Rubilax par la même occasion.

\- Aïe!

\- Pardon, Rubi', s'excusa l'eliotrope, mais je ne veux plus que Pinpin me touche. D'ailleurs, je ne veux plus qu'il s'approche de moi.

Il se leva et poussa le iop avec son ombrelle, le maintenant à une distance de 2 mètres, lui et Rubilax.

\- Mais…

\- Je crois que tu nous l'as traumatisé.

\- Je voulais juste un peu de sève…

Tout de suite après, il reçut une feuille recouverte de sève en plein visage, surprenant le shushu au passage.

\- Oropo! s'exclama Echo, fâchée.

\- Non, non, non, il n'y a pas de mal! lui assura le iop qui goûta ce qu'il avait voulu. Hmm…! Bien sucrée!

Oropo jubilait de son action tandis que Echo alla reprendre la feuille qu'avait Tristepin sur le visage pour la remettre sur l'aile en n'oubliant pas de rajouter de la sève pour que ça colle bien et que ça resterait en place.

\- T'en a gardé en réserve? demanda Yugo à l'eniripsa.

\- Bien évidemment, en cas que monsieur retirait ses bandages et qu'il viendrait à tout manger ce qui maintenait les feuilles comme là.

Elle regarda l'eliotrope qui était pris sur le fait.

\- Bah quoi? J'y peux rien si c'est sucré!

\- Alors je vais te mettre quelque chose d'amer! Comme ça, ça évitera que tu manges tout autrement ça ne peut pas sécher!

Un garde vint à la rencontre du groupe, il s'adressa à Amalia.

\- Excusez-moi, princesse, mais le prince Armand veut vous voir…

\- Je parie que c'est à propos de l'ordre que je vous ai donné tout à l'heure… soupira-t-elle. Soit, j'arrive.

Yugo prit la main de la princesse.

\- On peut venir?

Les autres la regardaient, attendant un "oui".

\- Si vous voulez. S'il y a une dispute, vous pouvez filer discrètement.

La princesse ne voulait pas que ses amis se fassent enfermer par son frère sur un coup de tête donc elle prit des précautions.

À la salle du trône, contre toute attente, Armand ne reprochait pas à sa sœur pour l'ordre donné aux gardes mais la félicitait d'avoir trouvé une bonne eniripsa même si cette eniripsa n'était pas comme les autres. Quand il vit Oropo, il s'était dit qu'il serait le mari idéal pour Amalia. Celle-ci et l'eliotrope s'opposèrent fermement.

\- J'ai déjà quelqu'un et c'est Echo, l'eniripsa qui a soigné votre père. dit Oropo en la prenant par la main. Et puis, être roi, franchement, ça ne m'intéresse pas!

Yugo fut surpris par cette déclaration de la part de son frère eliotrope mais il était vrai qu'il se (re)construit petit à petit avec un caractère qui lui fut propre. Et quand on y réfléchit, deux rois eliatropes, ça ne pouvait pas exister. Oropo pouvait très bien être le roi des eliotropes, allié au roi des eliatropes, mais si c'était son choix de ne pas l'être…

\- C'est bien dommage, soupira le prince. Tu en as pourtant les compétences contrairement à lui.

Il désigna Yugo du menton. Celui-ci se sentit outré.

\- Moi? Et pourquoi je ne mérite pas Amalia? Parce que j'ai un décalage par rapport à mon frère dragon? Parce que je ne grandis pas?

\- Je ne peux pas le nier.

\- Et donc en voyant Oropo, vous vous êtes dis qu'il est parfait parce qu'il est adulte? N'avez-vous pas réfléchit ou demandé s'il avait quelqu'un avant de dire «Oh, c'est le mari idéal!»?

L'argument faisait mouche pour Armand qui ne répondit pas. Sa sœur le raisonna.

\- Désolée, Armand, mais j'aime Yugo! Je l'aime tel qu'il est…

Elle alla vers l'eliatrope et lui prit la main, regardant son frère, les yeux dans les yeux, déterminée mais calme.

\- Tu ne peux pas nous séparer.

Craignant un mauvais ordre du prince, Oropo regarda la sortie où étaient postés les gardes. Ils n'ont pas bloqués l'accès. Il murmura à Echo de se tenir prête en cas où et lui demanda de faire passer le mot aux autres.

Craignant, elle aussi, une mauvaise décision de son mari, la princesse Aurora intervint.

\- Mon prince, si elle est heureuse avec lui, laissez. … Vous ne voulez pas de son bonheur? Votre père, lui, respecterai son choix tant qu'elle est heureuse.

\- Aurora, je…

Désemparé, il regarda tour à tour les couples que les membres du groupe formaient et qu'ils étaient heureux. Il regarda le couple Tristepin et Evangelyne, le couple Ruel et Arpagone, le couple Oropo et Echo ainsi que le couple que formait sa petite sœur Amalia et Yugo. Ils étaient tous heureux. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux, petite sœur… j'accepte!

Oropo fût soulagé.

«Pendant un moment, j'ai cru qu'il allait nous jeter au cachots… Je devrais aller lui remercier lui et sa femme...»

À la fin de la discussion, quand tout le monde quitta la salle du trône sauf Oropo, Yugo et Echo qui remercièrent Armand et Aurora pour leur compréhension, Amalia était resté auprès de ses trois amis par sécurité. Et une fois fini, ils s'en allaient.

Le lendemain matin, Oropo vérifia s'il avait tout pour son séjour pendant une semaine.

«Habits de rechange : OK ; Journal intime : OK ; Quelques livres pour pas m'ennuyer : OK ; Ombrelle : OK ; bandages de rechange : OK ; Autres (brosse à dent, peigne, petit portrait d'Echo, dessin de famille des jumeaux…) : OK! J'suis prêt!»

Tout était mis dans l'havre-sac qu'il le porta. Il vérifia aussi s'il avait assez de kamas même si ce n'était pas nécessaire de les dépenser mais juste en cas où.

Ne pouvant toujours pas mettre son capuchon, il prit son ombrelle afin d'être abrité du soleil. Il dit «au revoir et à dans une semaine» à ses amis puis prit le zaap destination Inglorium. Il espéra que son séjour se passera bien, que les Dieux lui pardonnèrent et qu'ils lui retiraient l'avertissement.

**Fin de l'épisode qui est la première partie! **

**BONUS : Mini-scène si c'était dans le générique de fin**

Dans la salle du trône du Royaume Sadida, Oropo fit plusieurs fois le baise-main à la princesse Aurora sous les yeux d'une Echo jalouse.

\- Merci, merci, merci!

\- Oh, enfin! fit la princesse, flattée.

Énervée, Echo tira l'oreille d'Oropo et l'emmena vers la sortie en disant :

\- C'est fini, oui?! On rentre!

\- Aïe! Aïe! Pas l'oreille! Pas l'oreille! souffrit-il alors qu'il se faisait trainer par Echo, laissant Aurora surprise par cette jalousie.

**Fin**


End file.
